Fatal Attraction
by ParamoreLover001
Summary: What would happen if Jasper was the one Bella saw in the cafeteria instead of Edward? What would happen if Alice and Edward were secretly sneaking around? What would happen?
1. First Day

**Heyy u guys this is the very first story I've written so please read and review. Tell me any ideas u have for the next chapter or if I should just stop the story completely plz read and review. Ur thoughts about it means alot. Thx :)**

**BPOV**

Moving to Forks was my idea, but I never prepared myself for what was to come.

It was hard for Renee to say goodbye. But at the same time it was easy. She wanted to travel with Phil, I get it. The ride to the airport was quiet. If Phil or Renee said something to me right now, I wouldn't know. I was lost in my mind; trying to picture how my life would be, how everything will seem so new to me. I used to spend my summers with Charlie, but that was a long time ago. The plane ride didn't take long. I wanted it to last as long as possible, but it wasn't having it. Charlie was so happy to see me, so I put on a façade and returned the same emotion. It's not that I wasn't happy to be living with Charlie but it's been so long. My bedroom was the same. Except there was a bed instead of a crib.

"I wasn't sure what colors you like so I got purple for your bed is that okay?"

"Purple's cool." He smiled and left the room. I sighed. Still the same Charlie, that made me feel a little better about my situation. I heard a car pull into the drive way so I went outside to see who it was. I stepped outside and instantly saw someone who I recognized.

"Hi I'm Jacob."

"Bella."

"We used to make mud pies together."

"No, I remember." Jacob looked as if he could be two years older than me rather than two years younger. He's only 15 but he towers over me. What type of food is this kid eating?

"How do you like your present Bella?"I looked at him quizzically. Just then I realized that he was talking about the truck in our drive way.

"This is my present?"

"Just bought it off Billy here." I remember Billy. I turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Charlie nodded.

"Thank you so much. Oh my gosh". I was still mumbling oh my goshes as I climbed into the truck. Jacob got in the passenger seat.

"I totally re-built the engine for you."

"Thank you, really." Jacob was grinning from ear to ear. I smiled back. I could tell that Jacob was starting to grow feelings for me already but I really don't see him in that way. Jacob was talking to me about his school on the reservation, but I didn't show any interest in what he was saying. When he saw how distant I was, he instantly stopped talking.

I went to bed last night thinking about what my school would be like. It's the middle of may and I have no idea who anybody is and where all my classes are. I didn't want to think about that so I closed my eyes and thought about Renee. Things will be easier for her now that I'm not in the picture. She'll be able to travel with Phil now. A few hours later, my mind shut off and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**JPOV**

"Hey Jasper are you almost ready?" I heard Alice call up to me from the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a minute". I told her.

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside with the others."

"Okay." I don't know why I'm feeling this way. Today is like any other day. Except today is the day the new girl from Phoenix starts school. I remember hearing the other kids at school go on and on about her arrival. I can feel their excitement sink deep inside me. Her name is Bella.

"Bella." I sighed. I should be able to control myself. She's no one special.

I walked outside and saw them all waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Alice said to me.

"Sorry I had to sort a few things out."

"Are you okay?" Alice whispered to me, although Emmett, Edward and Rosalie would still be able to hear her.

"I'm fine." I gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it. Typical Alice. Always asking me how I am, I thought as I walked to the car. Man, she can be so exhausting sometimes.

"Tell me about it." Edward mumbled under his breath. I turned to him and smiled.

The ride to school wasn't as quite as I wished it to be. Alice and Rosalie were talking about a pair of shoes they saw a department store in Port Angeles. Edward was in his Volvo, and Emmett was in his jeep, so I was left in the back of Rosalie's convertible by myself. I didn't mind. Sometimes I like being alone; it gave me the chance to think about things and prepare myself for another day at school with the humans. It's not that hard for me to control my thirst anymore. I've working on it a lot and it's getting better. But this Bella girl might ruin it for me. NO. I have to control it. I haven't even seen this girl yet and she's already causing trouble. I should stay away from her. Nothing good will come of it if I end up being her friend. So that's what I'll do. If I see her, I'll walk in the other direction and act as if she doesn't exist.

**BPOV**

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed to myself as I turned the engine of the truck off. I walked through the parking lot. I looked around and saw the faces of the people I wouldn't be associated with. I heard people say my name as I walked into the school. A boy named Eric walked up to me and asked me if I needed help finding any of my classes. I told him I would be fine. Rejection and pain slid across his face but then instantly disappeared as he walked away. My classes were slow. I had play volleyball in phys. Ed and I accidently hit a boy named Mike in the head with the ball.

"I'm so sorry. I told them not to let me play." Mike turned and looked at me. A smile instantly spread across his face. Oh God. Not him too.

"No it's okay. You're Isabella right?"

"Bella." I corrected. Before one thing led to another, I walked away from him. Mike frowned and went back to what he was doing before. I noticed a girl looking at me so I went and stood by her.

"Mike sure is a looker isn't he?"

I turned to her.

"He's okay. Nothing special."

"I'm Jessica." She held out her hand so I took it.

"I'm Bella."

"So you're from Phoenix right?"

"Yeah I am." Great. I knew where this conversation was going. I instantly was annoyed by her, but I just stood there and made it look as if I was interested in what she was saying.

Finally lunch. I wasn't really hungry, but I needed to get away from everything that happened so far in my day.

"Come sit with me." Jessica said. I got my food tray and walked over to her table. It was obvious Mike wanted me to sit next him. There was an empty seat beside him. Every time someone tried to sit there, he would glare at them and tell them the seat was taken. I purposefully sat next to Jessica who was on the other side of the table. I couldn't concentrate to what Jessica was saying to me. My mind was too far gone. I was staring out the window, and that's when I saw him. He was beautiful. Curly dirty blond hair and pale skin. Jessica saw me looking at him, so I turned to her and asked who those people were.

"That's the Cullen's. " Just as she told me who they were, two of them walked in. it was a man and woman. They didn't look like they belonged in high school. More like college. Jessica followed my eyes.

"That's Emmett and Rosalie. They're like a thing." Emmett looked so big compared to me. Broad shoulders, and brown hair. Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous. Long flowing blonde hair. Her skin was flawless. I couldn't seem to look away. My eyes instantly went to the next two that walked into the cafeteria. There he was. The one I saw from the window.

"That's Jasper and Alice. They're together too." Jessica said. Jasper, I sighed to myself. Jasper seemed to know that I was staring at him so he turned and returned it. His eyes were so dark they almost looked black. I was drowning in them. I couldn't get myself to look at something else, but I didn't want to. He was like no one else I have seen before. He was different somehow. Once they sat down at a table, noticed Alice was staring at me. I blushed and instantly looked away. Alice was very petite. She reminded me of a pixie; short, black hair going in every direction. It was weird. Her eyes were a similar color as Emmett and Rosalie, but their eyes were slightly different. Emmett's eyes were topaz, Rosalie's eyes were amber, and Alice's eyes were butterscotch. I wonder why Jasper was the only one who had eyes that looked almost onyx.

"And that is Edward. He's gorgeous of course but apparently no one here is good enough for him." I didn't bother to look at who Jessica was talking about. I was too busy thinking about Jasper. I couldn't stop thinking about him. His face was plastered in my mind, but I was glad that it was.

**JPOV**

As we were walking through the parking lot, a noticed a red pick-up truck that I haven't seen here before. I wonder who It belongs to. Edward heard my thoughts and responded.

_That's the new girl's car._

_Her name is Bella right? Bella Swan?_

_Yes. Everyone around won't stop thinking about her._

_Hmm. She must be an important person._

_I guess you can say so. She's Chief Swan's daughter._

_You don't say._ My mind started to wander. She must be special since no one can seem to get her off their minds. Edward's voice pulled me back into reality.

_If it gets to be too much for you, just tell me and I'll go home with you._

_It's okay I'll be fine._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes now stop asking me, you're starting to sound like Alice._

_I wouldn't want that._ Edward made a face that looked as if he was appalled by the idea of it. We both turned to each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alice wanted to know.

"Jasper just told me something really funny that happened to him the other day." Edward said.

"Oh I wanna know! Tell me tell me tell me!" Alice screeched as she jumped up and down with excitement.

Edward laughed.

"Okay okay. Well, last week, Jasper was…"

Edward jumped into a story that was completely made up, but Alice seemed really interested in what he was telling her. The day was a drag. I didn't have any classes with Bella, but I was bound to see her walking down the hallway. I couldn't seem to get my mind off of her. I badly want to see her. See what she looks like. My lunch period came with no warning. We walked to the lunch room together. Rosalie and Emmett walking together hand in hand in front of Alice and I. Edward was trailing behind us. I can feel pain exhuming from him. He was in agony. The pain was too much for me too bare so I sent him a wave of calm.

_Thank you Jasper._ Edward said to me in his mind.

_Don't mention it. Is everything okay with you?_

_Yes. Today was just really stressful is all._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes now stop asking, you're starting to sound like Alice._

_I wouldn't want that._ I turned around and made the same face Edward made this morning when I said the same thing to him. We smiled at each other. Alice brought me down from my high.

"What was that face for?" She turned and got no answer from still smiling Edward. She went back to looking at me.

"Inside joke." I said.

"You wouldn't understand". She rolled her eyes and kept walking. I felt annoyance coming off her, but I felt something else. Guilt? What did she do to be guilty about? When Alice saw me staring at her with a curious look on my face, she instantly hid her emotions from me. What was going on with her? Now that I think about it, I felt something being hidden in Edward too. Do they know something I don't know? I instantly stopped thinking that before Edward could hear me. I'll leave it alone…for now. But I'll have to be more aware of Alice and Edward's actions. What they say, where they go, who they're with. It's probably nothing, but I've been getting feelings of wrong doings from Edward and Alice for awhile. I just didn't pay any attention to it. I thought it was me being paranoid, but I guess I thought wrong.

Rosalie and Emmett walked into the cafeteria, Alice and I following behind, and Edward far behind us. I wonder why he's in pain. I don't think it's because he's had a stressful day. But it's not like Edward to lie or keep secrets. Then I saw her. Bella. She saw beautiful beyond words. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was so pale; I thought she just moved here from phoenix? Bella moved her gaze from Rosalie and Emmett, to Alice and I. Alice didn't notice. She was too busy enjoying having everyone watch as she made her grand entrance. I couldn't take my eyes off her. For the first time in a really long time, a girl, a _human girl,_ left me at lost for words. I kept my eyes on her for the whole time while I walked. Her facial features were breath taking, if I was breathing. She had such a perfect nose; straight bridge and the slightest curve at the tip. She had a few brown freckles scattered on her nose also. Just looking at her made me feel aroused. No. I couldn't think that way. I'm with Alice. As I sat down at the table, I was thinking about all of the ways I could attack her. I want to pounce on her right now and suck her dry, not leaving a drip of blood behind. Thinking all of these things made my mouth water. I could feel the venom spill into my mouth.

When a low groan escaped my lips, Alice turned to me to see what caused it. She followed my gaze to Bella. When Alice looked at her, Bella blushed and looked away. When I saw the blood rush to her cheeks, I thought I was going to lose it and go for her right then and there. Edward heard what I was thinking and looked at Bella to see why she was making me feel this way. Edward instantly felt the same way I did. But he couldn't have her and neither could I. we shouldn't be associating with a human. If she found out about what we are, she could expose us. Edward heard me say this and quickly dropped his gaze. The pain Edward was feeling earlier came back. Now I know why he's feeling this way. He wants a mate. He's been alone for so long that the pain of it is finally catching up to him.

_Edward._ I said in my head.

_I don't want to talk about it._

_I'm sorry._

_It's not your fault._ He didn't say anything else. I sent him a wave of calm but he rejected it this time. Just then all thoughts of Edward were lost. A gust of wind blew in from the window and danced around in Bella's hair. The sweet scent of strawberries came flowing my way. I inhaled deeply. I was just about to lose all control when a bell rang indicating lunch was over.

**BPOV**

Mike walked me to next period. We had the same Biology class. Before I walked through the door of the class room, I noticed a big fan in the front. I walked in. I was already cold as it was, so I walked behind the fan, avoiding its cool breeze. I gave Mr. Molina, the Biology teacher my pass.

"Ah, Ms. Swan welcome. You can have a seat over there." I walked over to the table that he pointed to and sat down. At that moment is when I realized who I was sitting next to. Back in the lunch room, Jessica pointed him out to me, but I didn't bother to look. Only when I was gazing at Jasper did I notice him. He has brown hair and pale skin, just like the others in his family. Sure, he was beautiful like the rest of them, but somehow his looks didn't have an effect on me. It looked as if he had every girl in this school at his feet, but he looked as if he could care less. For the whole class, I could feel Edwards's eyes on me, but I acted as if I didn't notice.

Once the bell rang, I dashed out of my seat, and got out of that class as fast as I could. In the act of walking so fast, I bumped into Jasper in the hallway and dropped all of the books on the floor. I looked down at all of my things on the ground and back up to Jasper to see his reaction. I couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"I…um…I…" I was struggling trying to find something to say to him.

"I apologize. Let me help you." Jasper bent down and helped me picked my things up off the floor.

"Thank you. And you don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault. It's just me being my normal clumsy self." I didn't know what else to say so I stopped talking. We finished gathering my stuff and stood up.

**So. First day of skool and Jasper and Bella meet. Review and tell me any ideas u have for the next chapter. But if I don't get any reviews I'll stop writing. Thx :)**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**SO Bella n Jasper have a little run in. what'll happen next?? ;) **

**JPOV**

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice and I quickly hurried out of the lunch room. Just a little while longer, I reminded myself. I was walking with Edward down the halls while Alice walked with Rosalie and Emmett. She seemed a little tense. I guess it was because of Bella. Back in the lunch room, when Alice looked at Bella, I felt anger and jealously coming from her, but then as quickly as it came, it faded away and was replaced by guilt. I have no idea what is going on with her. It's not like Alice to keep secrets from me. Edward was unusually quiet, so I asked him about Alice.

"Edward have you noticed anything weird about Alice lately? I think she's trying to hide something from me." Just as I said that, I saw panic flash in Edward's eyes, and then quickly disappear.

"Hasn't Alice always acted weird?" I smiled.

"Yes she has. But this time it's different." Edward had no response. I could tell he was trying to think of something to say, but he stayed quiet.

"Do you know something I don't?" I was looking Edward straight in his eyes, but he kept his eyes on the ground.

"No. I don't." That's all he said. I didn't know what he feeling because he was hiding his emotions from me

"Okay." Edward walked into his class and I went to mine. I know there is something going on between him and Alice. I will find out what it is.

I felt as if I was sitting in class of hours. I already knew about what the teacher was talking about, so I didn't bother to listen. I sat there and thought about Bella. Why is she having this kind of effect on me? I haven't met her, and yet I can't get my mind of her. She's not like the others. She didn't spend her lunch period gossiping about the kids in this school. Instead she sat there and listened to Jessica do it. I don't know why I am so amused by her. It's no surprise to me that Edward showed interest in her. Edward's been alone for alone for a long time. Speaking which, I'm pretty sure he's in biology with Bella right now. I overheard her conversation with Jessica in the cafeteria. What if Bella shows interest in Edward and he decides to act on it? I don't know what I would do. But it's not as if Bella belongs to be. She can like whoever she wants. If not me, she should go for Edward, other than the fact that he and the rest of our family are vampires. I sighed. I want her I said to myself as I got sucked into a day dream. The rest of the class went by in a blur. The bell shook me back to reality. I remembered Edward told me meet him back at his class, so I left the room and headed for his direction. I was still thinking about Bella as I walked through the halls. My mind was so far gone that I didn't see her. She ran right into me and dropped all of her things on the ground. Bella seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I…um…I" I laughed on the inside about how easily flustered she can get.

"I apologize. Let me help you. As we both bent down to gather her books, I took in her scent. It was intoxicating.

"Thank you. And you don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault. It's just me being my normal clumsy self." Her voice was music to my ears.

"I wasn't watching where I was going. I should be more careful next time."

"Yeah me too." She smiled so I returned it. She extended her hand out towards me.

"I'm Bella."I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to touch her, even if it was just a hand shake. When I didn't take her hand, she instantly dropped it. I watched as the pain of my rejection wipe the smile off her face. She was about to walk away. Just then I made up my mind. I extended my hand and smiled.

"I'm Jasper."

**BPOV**

"I wasn't watching where I was going. I should be more careful next time."

"Yeah me too." I smiled. I was happy to see him smile back. I wasn't sure what to do next, so I reached my hand out and introduced myself, although he probably knew who I was already.

"I'm Bella." He stood there staring. Not once ever taking his eyes off my face. A few seconds went by and I put my hand down. The pain hit me hard in my chest. I was just about to walk away when I saw him stick his hand out.

"I'm Jasper." His smile made me feel as if I've known him for ten years rather than ten minutes. I took his hand in mine. This coldness of it took me by surprise. I gasped and looked up at him. My shock of it didn't seem to register in his mind.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." We were still holding each other's hands as Edward came up beside us.

"I see you met my brother." He said. Jasper's hand was still locked onto mine, but things were starting to get awkward, so I let go. I instantly missed the coldness of his hand in mine.

"So I'm assuming you guys know each other." Jasper said, smiling at both Edward and I.

"Not exactly. I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward, and you're Bella." I didn't know what to say so all I said was,

"Yes." Jasper and I stood there staring at each other. The silence was broken when Edward spoke.

"Jasper are you ready to go?" Jasper blinked a few times and turned and looked at Edward.

"Yes I am."

"Bella." Edward nodded his head towards me and I did the same.

"Goodbye Bella." Jasper said as he was walking away.

"Goodbye."

"I'll..see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." I said as I smiled, turned and walked away. I quickly got in my truck and drove to the store remembering that I needed some groceries to make Charlie's dinner. While I was at the store, I thought about Jasper, but my mind kept going back to his brother Edward. It was as if he was showing some interest in me but I couldn't tell. He wore no emotion on his face. Edward. He was different like Jasper was but Jasper, he makes me feel so calm. Nothing can ever happen with us. He's with Alice. Alice looks like a nice person and I don't want to ruin her relationship with Jasper. But who knows what will happen. I went to the check out, loaded the food in my truck and drove home.

**EPOV**

Jasper was quiet during the ride home. I didn't know what he was thinking about because he hid his thoughts from me. Jasper finally decided to break the silence.

"So. Bella's in your biology class." I gave simple short answers, not wanting to get into a conversation about her.

"Yes. She is." He didn't say anything else. I pulled into the drive way, noticing that Rosalie's convertible was already there, which meant Alice was home. Once I walked through the door, I headed straight for the stairs. I looked at Jasper. He looked as if he wanted to tell me something, but he changed his mind and walked away. I went for Alice's room. I didn't bother knocking. I opened the door, walked in, and found Alice in her walk-in closet.

"What are you looking for?" Alice was going through her clothes rack.

"I don't know exactly. I always come in here and rummage through my stuff. It helps when my head is filled with too many things."

"What's on your mind?"

"Um, I don't know Edward, Jasper?" I flinched at her sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. The guilt is eating me alive."

"I know me too. He knows something."

"WHAT! WHAT DOES HE KNOW!? TELL ME!" Alice ran to me and grabbed me by my shirt. The panic and guilt of everything was evident in her eyes. I shook her off and grabbed her hands.

"I don't know but he's starting to catch on. He knows we're hiding something from him. I don't like this Alice, we should just tell him."

"We can't do that Edward and you know it. It'll kill him."

"And what if he finds out from someone else like Rosalie or Charlise? That would just make things worse."

"I know." Alice sighed.

"Oh Edward what are going to do?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out."

"I hope so." We stood there for awhile hugging each other, neither of us wanting to let go.

**JPOV**

I wanted to break the long silence in car.

"So. Bella's in your biology class."

"Yes. She is." That's all he said, obviously not wanting to talk about it so I let go. I didn't say anything after that. When Edward pulled into the driveway, I noticed Rosalie's convertible in the driveway. That meant Alice was home. We walked inside an Edward started for the stairs. I wanted to talk about whatever was going on between him and Alice. Edward saw that I was about to say something, so he stopped and turned to me. I started to talk but then changed my mind and walked away. I paced around in kitchen, unable to make up my mind.

Should I go talk to them? I must know what it is they are keeping from me. Yes. I'll go. I started up the stairs, heading in the direction of Edward's room. I heard two voices coming from Alice's room and I knew Edward was in there. I didn't want them to know I was on the other side of the door, so I quickly blocked all of my thoughts and made it so that Alice wouldn't be able to see my future for the time being. It was easy for me to hear every word spoken. I was taken aback by what I heard.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked Alice.

"Um, I don't know Edward, Jasper?" Edward didn't respond.

"I'm sorry. The guilt is eating me alive." Alice said.

"I know me too. He knows something." Edward said.

I can feel Alice panic as she shouted at Edward.

"WHAT! WHAT DOES HE KNOW!? TELL ME!"

Edward wasn't as panicked as Alice was.

"I don't know but he's starting to catch on. He knows we're hiding something from him. I don't like this Alice, we should just tell him."

"We can't do that Edward and you know it. It'll kill him."

"And what if he finds out from someone else like Rosalie or Charlise? That would just make things worse." What are they talking about? I thought to myself.

"I know." Alice sighed.

"Oh Edward what are we going to do?" She sounded so worried. As if she cared about hurting me.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out."

"I hope so." I knew something was going on between them. I felt remorse towards them both of them. I didn't want them to know that I found out about them. Just as I was about to dash down the stairs, I heard Alice gasp.

"Edward I know what we can do!" Edward laughed at her excitement.

"What?" Edward was curious what Alice's idea was.

"You know that new girl Bella?" Edward felt confused.

"Yes what about her?"

"Don't you see where I'm going with this? If you start to show that you're interested in her and start spending time with her, Jasper will never suspect that there's something going on between us!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward shushed her.

"Keep your voice down Jasper's down stairs." Alice giggled.

"Oops sorry. But anyway, back to what I was saying…" Alice jumped into the crazy plan she had. Wow. I never saw any of this coming. So for this whole time, while I was trying to learn how to control my thirst for human blood, Alice and Edward were sleeping around with each other. How could they do this to me? I thought Alice loved me, but I guess I thought wrong. I ran down the stairs in disgust as I started to her kissing noise on the other side of the door.

**EPOV**

We were still hugging when Alice gasped.

"Edward I know what we can do!" I laughed at her sudden burst of excitement.

"What?" I listened intensively, wanting to hear what Alice was going to say.

"You know that new girl Bella?" I was confused.

"Yes what about her?" I asked.

"Don't you see where I'm going with this? If you start to show that you're interested in her and start spending time with her, Jasper will never suspect that there's something going on between us!" I immediately shushed her.

"Keep your voice down Jasper's down stairs." Alice giggled. I smiled at the little girl that was inside of her.

"Oops sorry. But anyway, back to what I was saying, you would start to hang out with Bella, you know, be her friend and make things look serious between you two. If you keep that up for a little while, Jasper will never suspect a thing."

"I love the way you think." I said.

"And I just love you." She said. I bent my head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Alice licked my bottom lip, wanting entrance. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss to talk.

"Not here. Not while Jasper's still in the house." We were both gasping for air.

"Fine. But I will have my way with you later." Alice said in a whisper.

"Whatever you say." I said smiling on her lips.

**Okay! So now you know Alice n Edward's dirty little secret. And so does Jasper. What'll he do tomorrow at skool? Wait for my next chapter to find out! ******** AND PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. History

**Heyy guys thx for the reviews so far! ******** So Jasper won't expose Alice n Edward until later but a lot of stuff will happen before that so keep reading n reviewing!! Thx ******

**BPOV**

When I got home, I started working on dinner. I decided to make lasagna, wild rice, and a salad. While I was waiting for the pasta to cook, I worked on my homework. I had a lot of catching up to do, but it wasn't a problem for me because everything we are going in class, I already learned it back in Phoenix. When the pasta was done, I drained it, added the rest of the ingredients, and stuck it in the oven. While the lasagna was cooking, I made the salad and put the rice on the stove. It didn't take long to cook, so I waited for it to be done, and then I went upstairs to take a quick shower.

When I was in the bathroom, I took the chance to look at myself in the mirror. All I saw was a pale, plain face. Nothing memorable, but other people probably saw something else; other people like Jasper. When I was all washed up, I went to my room to get dressed. I threw on some sweatpants and just as I was about to put a tank top on, I heard a twig snap outside my window. I opened the window and stuck my head outside; nothing. I thought it was just me hearing things, so closed the window and went back downstairs. The lasagna wasn't finished yet so I sat and waited. I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway just as I was taking the lasagna out and putting it on the counter. Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi Char…dad." Charlie caught my mistake and smiled. He sat down at the table.

"Mmm something smells good."

"I made lasagna mom's style."

"Great I'm starving." I brought the lasagna to the table and cut Charlie and myself a piece. Charlie helped himself to the rice and salad. I did the same.

"So Bella how was your first day?"

"Good." I said

"Good." Charlie said, both of us not wanting to get into detail. When we were finished eating, Charlie went into the living room to watch the baseball game and I went up to my room. For some reason, I couldn't get the thought out of my head that there was someone outside my window when I heard something. It was still pretty early but I was exhausted, so I shut my shades and tried to fall asleep.

**JPOV**

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I kept running, not exactly knowing where I was going. Then a person came into mind. Bella. I saw her face in my mind as I ran in the direction of her house. Her beautiful strawberry-smelling brown hair and her big brown eyes. She was so beautiful and looked appetizing. Once I reached her house, I stopped outside her window. She was in her room changing. I didn't see anything and I'm glad I didn't. I know if I did, I would've broken through her window and killed her. This isn't right, standing outside a girl's window as if I'm some disgusting freak. I turned around where I was standing and accidently snapped a stick under my foot. Bella heard and walked to her window and opened. She stuck her head outside but I was hidden so she wouldn't see me. Her hair blew in the wind and her scent brushed against my skin. I inhaled it deeply. She smelled so delicious. I had to live, before I did something I would regret.

The next morning, I saw Bella pull into the parking lot. Remembering Alice's devious plan, I went over to her truck and knocked on her window. Her mind must've been somewhere else because my knock shot her eyes open. She opened her door and hopped out the truck. I backed up a little because I haven't gone hunting in a while so I was really thirsty.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said holding my breath so I wouldn't smell her sweet scent.

"No that's okay" she said with a smile. I did my best to return it.

"I was just going to ask you if I can walk you to your class." She grinned.

"I'd like that." I saw how happy that made her. It made me happy to her smile. While we were walking, I realized that i didn't know anything about her, so I decided to ask her some questions.

"So Bella, what made you want to move to Forks?" I was really interested in what she had to say, so I paid close attention and kept eye contact.

"Well my stepfather is a major league baseball player and my mom wanted to travel with him so…I came here to live with Charlie, I mean my dad."

"That's very interesting Bella." I smiled at her and she blushed and kept her head down until the redness in her cheeks were gone. We reached her classed room and stopped.

"Thank you for walking me Jasper." I loved hearing her say my name in her sweet voice.

"It was my pleasure Bella." She bit her lower lip, and walked into her class. Just as I was walking away, I ran into Edward.

**EPOV**

I left Alice's room and went downstairs. Jasper was gone. Where could he have gone? It's not safe for him to go out wondering around when he knows he needs to feed. Emmett came down from his room.

"Hey where's Jasper?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. The look of panic contorted his face.

"He didn't find out did he?" He asked me.

"I don't think so, but I think he's catching on." I said truthfully.

"Well you better do something about it. I don't want to see anybody getting hurt." Emmett said putting his hand on my shoulder and walking away. What was I going to do about Jasper? Sure Alice's plan sounded like it would work, but would I really get close to a human just to hide my secret from Jasper? I sighed I didn't want to hurt Jasper. I don't even know how this whole thing with Alice and I started. It started a while ago, when Jasper had no control over his thirst. Alice was feeling so alone. She was barely spending time with Jasper because he was always busy with trying to end his need for human blood. I was there for her when she needed me, and vice versa. Seeing everyone in my family with someone to love and hold was eating me up. I wanted someone, and when Alice saw me in pain, she came through for me and gave me what I needed. One thing led to another and here we are, in this big mess.

I needed some time alone so I went up to my room. Just then I heard the front door slam and I knew Jasper came back. I wanted badly to go down there and tell Jasper the truth, but Alice would never forgive me if I did that, so I stayed in my room. The next day at school was dreadful. The classes weren't hard but seeing Jasper made me feel so guilty. I was walking to my class when I saw Jasper walking with Bella. I remember how I was feeling about her yesterday. I felt drawn to her, but now, she just seems like a normal human girl. But I had to follow through with Alice's plan. Bella walked into her class just as I reached Jasper. He turned and faced me with no expression on his face.

"Hello Jasper." I said.

"Edward." He said with a nod.

"So what's going between you and Bella? Why the sudden interest?"I said wanting to hear his reaction.

"Nothing is going on. Why do you ask?" He asked me skeptically.

"Are you interested in her?" He asked me.

"I might be. But she's human. Our life style is too dangerous for her." I said.

"Well, life is too short, even for us. Sometimes you just got to forget about some things being too dangerous. You just got to for it, even if you hurt other people in the process." Now I knew for a fact that Jasper knows about Alice and I. I guess he's just waiting for the right moment to tell us. I won't tell Alice that he knows. I'll wait for Jasper to do it. Just with that, Jasper walked away. If I was alive, my heart would've broken from what Jasper just said.

**BPOV**

My classes went by slow as I anticipated another encounter with Jasper. It was really nice of him to walk me to my class. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the teacher calling my name.

"Isabella did you hear me?" she asked me.

"Huh? Um what did you say?" I felt so embarrassed.

"I asked you if you knew the name of the woman that wrote Wuthering Heights?" Of course I knew her name. I read Wuthering Heights about a thousand times.

"Her name is Emily Bronte." I said.

"Thank you. Now will you please try your best to pay attention?

"Sorry." I said softly. I was happy to her the bell ring a little while later. To my surprise, Jasper was standing outside of my class waiting for me. I grinned when I saw him. He smiled at me.

"Hello Bella." He said to me in his smooth voice.

"So I guess you were planning on walking me to ALL of my classes." I said as we started walking.

"I guess so. I just really want to get to know you. I could use friend right now." He said. That word_, friend._ I should've known. I guess I assumed too much from so little. Jasper said my name when he saw me staring off into space with a frown on my face. I turned to him and quickly smiled.

"Sorry I just got a little distracted. What were you saying?" I said.

"I was just saying that I'd really like to get to know you." He said.

"Okay well, what do you what to know about me? Ask me anything." I had no secrets to hide so I should be able to answers all of the questions he has for me.

"Okay." He said with a smile.

"Let's see. Where should I start? Why aren't your parents together anymore, if you mind me asking you that?"

"No it's okay. Charlie and Renee were just really different. They had different lifestyles. One thing fight led to another, and divorce papers are being filled out." I said.

"I'm sorry. That must've had a bad effect on you." He said sincerely.

"Well, I guess. All of that happened when I was young. I used to come here in the summer to spend some time with my dad." I said.

"So what's your story?" I asked him curiously.

"Well. My family just moved here." He said.

"Why did you guys decide to move?" I asked.

"We needed a change of scenery." He said smiling. I happily smiled back. We finally reached my next class.

"Here we are." He said.

"Here we are." I repeated.

"I'll see you when class is over." Jasper said.

"Okay." I said and then walked into my class.

**JPOV**

"Hello Jasper." Edward said.

"Edward" I said solemnly with a nod.

"So what's going on with you and Bella? Why the sudden interest?" I could ask him the same thing, but of course I already knew the answer to that.

"Nothing is going on. Why do you ask?" I said with obvious suspicion in my voice.

"Are you interested in her?" I asked.

"I might be. But she's human. Our lifestyle is too dangerous for her." It's not like he cared about her. Then I said something to him that I know hit him hard.

"Well, life is too short, even for us. Sometimes you just got to forget about some things being too dangerous. You just got to for it, even if you hurt other people in the process." I felt pain and guilt coming from him. It hurt me to feel it but I didn't care. He should feel that way, after what he's done. I didn't have anything else to say, so I walked away and left Edward standing there. While I was in class, I didn't want to think about Alice or Edward, so I was thinking about walking Bella to her classes for the rest of the day. During those times, I'll ask her to tell me about herself. She seems really fascinating, and I am intrigued by her personality. Class flew by. I was still feeling hurt but I was surprisingly in a good mood. Once the bell rang, I got up and walked to Bella's class. I was waiting for about a minute, then she finally came out. She looked so surprised to see me.

"Hello Bella." I said.

"So I guess you were planning on walking me to ALL of my classes." She said as we started walking.

"I guess so. I just really want to get to know you. I could use a friend right now." Seeing her reaction to what I had said made me regret saying it. I should have never said friend. She thought it was going to be something more. I want it to be. I don't know why I said friend. Bella was staring off into space with a frown on her face. I think I just completely messed things up. I am such fool. I had to say her name to pull her back into reality.

"Bella?" I said. She turned to me and replied.

"Sorry I just got a little distracted. What were you saying?" She asked.

"I was just saying I'd really like to get to know you." I said, avoiding saying the word _friend_ again.

"Okay well, what do you what to know about me? Ask me anything." She said. I was pleased with her response.

"Okay."I said with a smile.

"Let's see. Where should I start? Why aren't your parents together anymore, if you don't mind me asking?" and with that, Bella jumped into her story. Then she asked me about my story, and I responded without hesitation. We finally reached her class.

"Here we are." I said.

"Here we are." She said.

"I'll see you when class is over." I said.

"Okay." Bella said, and then walked into her class.

**Thx u guys for the reviews!!! Keep reading and reviewing there's lots more to come! ******


	4. Authors Note

**Heyy u guys! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post on Friday. I've been really busy lately. Hopefully I'll post today or tomorrow, Monday the latest. And I just wanted to thank those of you who review my story. A lot of u who read my story add me to your favorites or subscribe to story alert but u guys never review ******** so next time I post and u guys read it, plz plz PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! It's very important that I know what u guys think about the chapters I post thx!!!!! **********


	5. Bad News

**Heyy u guys! Thx for waiting for me to post. I have had SUCH a busy weekend. I had soo much hw to do. So anyways, here's the next ch. Hope u guys like it. AND DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!! DON'T BE LAZY IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND! Lolz but really plz review! Thx! ******

**EPOV**

Finally the lunch bell rang. Time was going by so slowly. Jasper walked with Alice and acted normal. Was I mistaken earlier? Is Jasper still oblivious about what's going on? I sighed. This isn't right. I should have never started this thing with Alice. Maybe if I end things with Alice, this whole thing will go away. I thought about it. That wouldn't work out. I love Alice too much to let her go, even for Jasper. We reached the cafeteria and I noticed Bella was looking at Jasper. He turned to her and smiled. She blushed, smiled and looked down. Jasper chuckled at her reaction. Maybe I wasn't mistaken. Jasper must have found out about Alice and I and he has stopped loving Alice. I don't want to take any chances. If I am going to go through with this plan, I had to act now.

I saw Bella standing in the lunch line so I went and stood behind her.

"Hello Bella." I said with a smile.

"Um, hi Edward." She said. She seemed as if she didn't know if she should talk to me or not.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to sit with me today. You seem like a very interesting person, and I'd like to get to know you a little better." Lies. All lies, I said myself.

"Which table?" She asked. I pointed to the table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"That one over there." I said

"Um…sure, I guess." She said hesitantly.

"Excellent. Shall we?" Bella led the way to the table, all the while Jasper's eyes on her. I turned and looked at Alice.

_Keep it up Edward, I think it's working. _She said.

_I just hope this works. _I said.

_Don't worry. Nothing could possibly go wrong. _Alice said confidently.

_I hope you're right. _I responded.

_Aren't I always? _I smiled. We reached the table. Bella sat down and started eating her food. When she was finished chewing, she asked me a question.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a vegetarian." I told her.

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say. There was something weird about this girl. I couldn't seem to read her mind. I got absolutely nothing from her. She noticed I was staring at her.

"What?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back and responded.

"Nothing. I just like watching you eat." I said. I turned my head a little to look at Jasper. He was still hiding his thoughts from me. His eyes never left Bella. When he saw me staring, he stared back. We stayed like that for about a minute, but I looked away. I couldn't stand to see the hurt in Jasper's eyes. I know he can feel my guilt, which made me feel even worse.

"Hey are you okay? Bella asked me with concern in her voice. I looked up at her and did my best to smile.

"I'm fine. Just a few complications." She noticed when Jasper and I were staring at each other.

"What's going between you and Jasper?" She asked looking over at Jasper, who was talking to Alice.

"Let's just say we haven't been getting along lately." I said.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me does it?" She asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"No. It doesn't." Another lie.

"Good. Hey do you mind if I ask you a few things about Jasper?" She looked as if she regretted asking me that.

"Sure. Ask me anything." I didn't feel comfortable talking to her about Jasper, but I answered her questions anyway.

"I know Jasper and Alice are together, but is it more than just a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship?" She asked curiously.

"I guess you can say that. Alice and Jasper are sort of kind of married." She flinched.

"Um…wow…really? She asked with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so." I said. I needed Bella to think that Jasper was unavailable so she can feel as if she has to stay away from him.

**BPOV**

I didn't see Jasper when my class over. I stood there waiting for him for about five minutes, but he never showed. Maybe he forgot. Or he couldn't walk with me and had no time to tell me. I tried to make up excuses, but I couldn't help but feel hurt. I started to walk to lunch by myself when Jessica came up behind me.

"Hey Bella." Jessica said with a smile. I pushed all of my hurt feelings behind me and smiled back.

"Hey Jess." I said.

"Class was such a drag…" Jessica started to ramble on about what she did during class. I tried to pay attention to what she was saying, but I just couldn't. Did jasper purposefully not come to my class? I don't know but I didn't want to think about it anymore. I forced myself to listen to what Jessica was talking about.

"Isn't that crazy?" I acted as if I knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah, it completely insane." I said.

"I know right?" Jessica agreed with me. When we got the cafeteria, I looked around to see if Jasper was here yet. Jessica saw me searching.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked.

"Um, no one." I said and started walking.

"Okayy."She said, extending the word. I didn't want to sit down yet, so I walked around the cafeteria, acting as if I was looking for something I lost. Finally he came. He was with Alice. Of course he would be with her. She's like his girlfriend or something. Jasper saw me looking at him, so he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I looked down at my shoes. Now that I knew why Jasper wasn't there to walk with me, I went over to the lunch line and picked up a tray. Someone came up behind me. I instantly knew who it was when he said hello.

"Hello Bella." He said. I turned around.

"Um, hi Edward." Should I talk to him? I don't want Jasper to get any wrong ideas, but I couldn't Ignore Edward. That would be rude.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to sit with me today. You seem like a very interesting person, and I'd like to get to know you a little better." Edward asked. I did not see that one coming. I didn't want to say yes, but I couldn't say no. Did he want me to sit at his table with his brothers and sisters? That would be way to awkward for me, and I hate being put in awkward positions.

"Which table?" I asked. He pointed to the table that was in the center of the cafeteria. Why that table? Everyone will be staring at us, Jasper included.

"Um…sure, I guess." I said. Just stay calm, I kept telling myself.

"Excellent. Shall we?" Edward said, obviously wanting me to lead the way. What was he up to? If he was up to anything at all. But something just doesn't feel right about this. I feel like I'm being set up; like I'm a pawn in a game Edward is playing. I felt Jasper's eyes on me while I was walking, but I didn't want to look at him. Once I reached the table, I sat down and ate my lunch. After a while, I noticed Edward wasn't eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm a vegetarian." He said. Today's lunch was chicken patties and fries.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Edward was looking at me in a weird way.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I just like watching you eat." He replied with a smile. I saw Edward turn and look at Jasper. Jasper was looking at me but when he saw Edward, he fixed his gaze on him. They sat like that for awhile, but then Edward looked down with guilt on his face. What was going on between them? Does it have something to do with me sitting here? Edward didn't look so good.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up at me with a shaky smile.

"I'm fine. Just a few complications." He said.

"What's going on between you and Jasper?" I asked curiously. I turned and looked at Jasper, but he was talking to Alice so I looked away.

"Let's just say we haven't been getting along lately." He answered.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me does it?" I asked. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"No. It doesn't." I was relieved when I heard him say that. I didn't want to be the cause of any problems between Jasper and Edward. That reminded me; Jasper knew a few things about me but I barley know anything about him.

"Good. Hey do you mind if I ask you a few things about Jasper?" I instantly regretted asking Edward that. He probably doesn't want to spend his whole lunch period talking about Jasper, but I was curious about him.

"Sure. Ask me anything." I asked Edward the question that's been on my mind lately.

"I know Jasper and Alice are together, but is it more than just a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship?" I asked.

"I guess you can say that. Alice and Jasper are sort of kind of married." He said. I flinched. Married?

"Um…wow…really?" I asked not completely believing what I heard.

"I'm afraid so." Edward said. I still couldn't believe it. Jasper was married? After all this time I thought I had a chance with him, man was I fooled.

"I'm sorry. Jasper should have been the one to tell you that." Edward said after I didn't talk for awhile. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind enough to answer.

"No, um, it's okay…I…I have to go." I needed to leave the cafeteria. I stood up and walked away, leaving my tray on the table. I didn't know where I was going, but I just needed to get out. When I stopped walking, I was in the parking lot. I was close to my truck, so I ran to it, got inside, and just sat there. I couldn't believe Jasper was married. I reached my hand up to move a piece of hair that fell in my face when I felt wetness on my cheeks. I was crying. I was crying so hard, that got a headache. I looked at my watch and saw that lunch was over. I got out of my truck and walked back to the school. I saw Jasper in the hall. He was walking towards me. I knew my eyes were blood shoot red, and I didn't want him to see that I just finished crying, so I turned around, walked away, and took the long way to get to my class. I was inside the classroom before the bell rang.

**JPOV**

I was walking, on my way to Bella's class so we can walk to lunch together, when Alice came up bouncing beside me.

"Hi Jasper! I didn't see you earlier after class, where were you?" Alice asked.

"I was walking with a friend." I answered truthfully. Bella is my friend.

"What friend?" She asked. I sighed. Just act normal, I said to myself.

"Bella."

"Oh that new girl? She's pretty. I want to talk to her so we can go shopping together. I played along.

"I'll ask her for you." If I didn't want Alice to know I knew about her, I had to act as normal as I possibly could. Alice gasped.

"Really?! You would do that?!" All of it. It was all a façade. I knew what Alice was truly feeling. She tried to block it from me, but I can still feel it.

"Yes. I would." I said.

"Oh thank you Jasper!" Alice jumped in front of me and hugged me. I put my arms around her, and in response, Alice hugged me tighter. I looked behind Alice and saw Bella. She was walking alone. I felt the hurt exhuming from her. I sighed. I hurt her; we were supposed to walk with each other, but I never showed because of the sneaky pixie hugging me. Finally, Alice let go. She moved to my side, held my hand and we started walking. We reached the Lunch room. Bella was already there. I could smell her from where I was standing. I inhaled. She smelled so good. Bella was looking at me so I looked back. I smiled at her and she did the cutest thing. When I saw her blush, I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked nosily.

"Nothing just laughing at a boy's emotions." I lied. I would never do that to someone.

"What was he or she feeling?" Alice asked. Couldn't she just let it go?

"He's embarrassed because he asked a girl out and she turned him down in a very rude way." I really need to stop lying, but so does she.

"Who are they?" Alice was really starting to annoy me. I randomly pointed to a boy and a girl in the cafeteria.

"Oh, ouch I should go talk to him." I quickly grabbed her arm when she started to walk away.

"NO. Don't. He really needs some time alone right now." Alice frowned.

"Fine." We got to the table and sat down. I looked around. Where is Edward? I suddenly stopped searching when I saw him walking up to Bella in the lunch line. I had a bad feeling about what he was planning on doing. Even though the table I was sitting at was so far away from the lunch line, I was still able to hear their conversation. Why is Edward asking Bella to sit with him? Then I remembered his and Alice's plan. Bella won't sit with him...will she?

"Um…sure, I guess." I heard Bella say. They started walking towards the table. I was looking at Bella but she never turned in my direction. Edward was looking at Alice. I didn't need to hear what they were saying to know what they were talking about. I never took my eyes off Bella. After awhile, I felt Edward's eyes on me, so I turned to him and stared back. Edward felt so guilty. Why can't he just come clean? Things will be less hard and complicated if he did. But I know he won't. Edward eventually looked down, his guilt making him unable to even look at me. Bella was curious about something. What was it?

"Hey do you mind if I ask you a few things about Jasper?" I heard Bella ask Edward. This couldn't be good. Edward will probably make things about me sound horrible. But would Edward really do that to me? Yes…he would. I was hoping the question Bella was going to ask had nothing to do with Alice, but things weren't going my way.

"I know Jasper and Alice are together, but is it more than just a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship?" Damn, I said to myself. I know Edward was going to enjoy answering this question. Bella was just feeding the fire. Edward gave Bella an answer that hurt her so much; she got up and walked out the cafeteria. I should go after her, but then I thought about it. Bella thinks I'm married to Alice, which is technically true. I truly hated Edward and Alice now. Alice is no longer my wife or girlfriend or whatever we were before. After what Bella just heard, she will never want to talk to me. But I needed to see her beautiful face; smell her sweet strawberry-scented hair; hear her angelic voice say good morning to me. Edward and Alice just pushed me over the edge. I was just going to stay quite about everything for awhile and not do anything hostile, but now…I will make them pay… I want to suffer the way they are making me suffer right now. Alice and Edward will never know what hit them.

**Thx again u guys for waiting for me. I'm sry it took me soo long to post this ch. I can't make any promises, but I will try to post the next ch. Soon thx!!!!!!**


	6. Revealed

**Heyy you guys. I just want to say, those of you who are not reviewing, you guys might be the reason why I don't post the next ch. (maybe). If you guys don't review, I won't know if you guys like what I'm writing. If I don't get more reviews from other ppl (btw thx to the ones who regularly post a review after each ch.) I won't continue the story.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**BPOV**

_Alice and Jasper are sort of kind of married…_Edward's words kept repeating in my mind. Why was I so surprised by this? Alice and Jasper looked like they had a perfect relationship. They were always together, hand in hand. What was is expecting to happen anyway? Jasper leaves Alice to be with a girl he just met? I was way over my head. But just because Jasper is married, that doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it? I don't know. I didn't want to pay think about it anymore. I tried to pay attention to the teacher and that's when I realized what class I was in.

"Bella are you okay? I'm sorry if what I said hurt you." Biology; the only class I have with Edward.

"huh? Um, yeah I'm fine. Hey, um, I'm sorry I ran out on you earlier. I was just…shocked." It was wrong of me to leave Edward sitting there by himself, but I needed to get out of there and fast.

"I was going to try to find you, but I figured you needed some time alone." Edward said with sympathy in his voice; he was just looking out for me when he told me about Jasper I guess, but I don't want to talk about Jasper with him, or with anybody else for that matter. I'm still going to talk to him; I don't want him to know that I know about his marriage to Alice.

"I hope you're not too upset." Edward's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No, I'm not upset…anymore…um…thank you… for telling me about Jasper." If Edward never told me about Jasper, then I probably would've made a big fool out of myself. Edward smiled.

"You are very welcome Bella." Edward was being really nice. It's not that I don't like him, I just don't see anything happening between Edward and I; I hope he knows that, but judging from what he said next, he has no idea.

"Um, I know this may seem a little random but…after school today, I want to show you something; a place that I like to go to when I need to clear my mind and just relax, maybe I might help you. I was so confused. Where was this place that Edward was talking about? I was a little skeptical but at the same time, curious about what this place he was talking about looked like.

"Um…sure, why not. Do you know where my locker is? I asked.

"I think so; by the girls bathroom downstairs right? Number 27?"

"…yeah." It was a little weird to me that he knew that but I ignored what I was thinking. The bell rang just then.

"I'll see you after school Bella." Edward said with a crooked smile.

"See you." I said before I left the class room. I was walking out the door when I almost bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you th-." I stopped talking when I saw who it was that I almost knocked myself into.

**JPOV**

I skipped my next class. I ran towards the forest. I saw a deer and attacked it. I wasn't hungry, but I needed time to work things out in my mind. What was I going to do to get back at Edward and Alice? I sighed. It wasn't like me to try to hurt someone. I wasn't acting like myself, but I couldn't just let Edward use Bella like he's planning on to. That's when it hit me. I can beat Edward at his own game. I'll spend as much time as I can with Bella and keep her away from that devil I call my brother. I had a few minutes to spare until my next class, so I took my time walking back to the school. I reached Bella's biology class before the bell rang so I stood there waiting by the door, thinking about all of the things I can do to get closer to Bella and be with her at all times. Then the bell rang and students began to file out of their classes. Then Bella came out and almost bumped into me, once again. She started to apologize then stopped abruptly when she saw it was me.

"I didn't see you there." Bella finished her sentence.

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry left you earlier, when I was supposed to walk with you to lunch." I said to her with as much sadness in my voice and eyes as I could.

"It's okay. You wanted to walk with Alice, I get it." She said without looking at me.

"I wanted to walk with _you_, but Alice insisted on me walking with her. She can become a completely different person when she doesn't get what she wants.

"Oh…well…it's okay, really." Bella said.

"So I've noticed you've become good friends with Jessica." I said, avoiding talking about Edward. Bella scoffed.

"Not really. Every time I'm with her, all she wants to talk about is herself." Bella said, back to her normal self.

"That must've been hard to listen to. Jessica is as interesting as watching the hair on our heads grow." I said trying to make her laugh. It worked; Bella was laughing and smiling. I loved her smile.

"That just might be true." Bella said finally looking up at me. I smiled. I wanted to spend the rest of the day with her, so we can get the chance to talk without Edward being around to hear.

"Do you want to go somewhere? This school is suffocating me." I said trying to convince her to ditch the last two classes of the day.

"Now? But I still have two classes."

"It's okay I'll take care of it later." I finally gave in to my offer. She nodded her head.

"Let's go." She said with a smile. Everything was going according to plan.

"Let's." I took Bella's hand in mine and led her out to the parking lot. We walked to her truck.

"Do you mind if I drive? I found a clearing in the woods the other day that is absolutely beautiful."

"Okay." Bella handed me her car keys. We got in the car and I pulled out of the parking lot.

"We are going to have to go back to the school later when they let out." Bella looked confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"My brother has to give me a ride home." I said, not wanting to speak his name. But Bella forced me to.

"Which one?" She asked

"…Edward…" I said slowly. Bella didn't talk. I saw pain in her eyes. She was obviously remembering what she heard Edward tell her. She doesn't know that I know about what she found out so I tried to ask confused by her expression.

"Is something wrong Bella?" I asked with worry in my voice and eyes.

"No…can…can I ask you something?" Bella asked hesitantly. I knew what she was going to ask so I did my best to give her the answer she wanted.

"Sure, of course." I said.

"Are…are you and Alice…marr…married?" she asked slowly.

"Alice and I, we have a very complicated relationship. We have been together for a long time but we are not married." I said. That technically wasn't true, but Alice's signature is easy to forge. I'll get the divorce papers later today and sign them. My answer didn't seem to make Bella relax.

"Things have been rough lately between us." If I was going to make things work between Bella and I, I was going to have to tell her about Alice and Edward. I decided that it was time for me to let Alice and Edward that I knew it all. Something tells me that they were never going to confess. I took the wall in my mind down so Alice would be able to see my future. I want her to hear what I'm about to tell Bella.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked with pure concern radiating from her.

"Alice has been seeing someone. She and the person she's been with tried to cover their tracks, but I overheard them talking one day."

"Jasper, I am so sorry. Do you know who the guy is?" She asked. I didn't hesitate.

"It's Edward. I don't know how long it's been going on. They lied to me about everything; where they were going, who they were going with…" I said not looking her in her eyes. Bella was really shocked when I told her who it was.

"Holy crow. Jasper…I am so so sorry. Do they know you know?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I don't want them to know." A lie; I want them to know so guilt can eat them alive.

"Why not? You should confront them"

"I want them to tell me themselves." But of course that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Oh…well I'm here for you…if you ever want to talk or something."I quickly put the wall back up in my mind. I didn't want Alice to see the rest of our conversation. I looked down and saw that Bella was holding my hand. She saw me look; she quickly pulled her hand away and turned to look out her window. I missed her warmth, so I reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and I smiled. She smiled warmly at me. I stopped the car in front of Bella's house. She looked confused.

"What are we doing at my house?"

"It's easier to get to the clearing from there. I pointed to the trees next to her house. I got out the car. I walked around to her door and helped her out.

"It won't take long to get there." I said holding out my hand. She accepted my invitation and took my hand in hers.

**EPOV**

I haven't seen Jasper in the hallways in between classes. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Bella either. I ran into Alice. She looked scared.

"Edward, he knows; he told her Edward, he told her all of it." Alice said loudly.

"Calm down Alice what are you talking about?" She was starting to scare me.

"Jasper; I saw him tell Bella about us Edward. He knows about it all." I sighed and looked down.

"You don't look surprised…you knew… you knew Jasper knew about us and you didn't even tell me. How could you do that Edward?" Alice asked trying to keep her voice down.

"I didn't want you to act the way you are now." I said calmly.

"Edward what are we going to do? If Jasper knows about us, then he most likely knows about our plan with Bella."

"I can keep going with the Bella plan but if he told her about that then there's nothing we can do. We're just going to have to face him."

"Okay; I'm just worried about what jasper is going to do. He let his guard down for only a second but then everything turned black. Do you think he meant to do that? So we can know that he knows about everything?" Alice asked

"Most likely. So now it's a game of tug of war; to see who can Bella onto their side." I didn't like the sound of that. I honestly don't want to have anything to do with Bella; she's strange. For some odd reason, I can't read her mind, which makes my plan to win her over even more difficult.

"Did you see where Jasper and Bella were?"

"I saw them in a car, but I wasn't really paying attention to the scenery outside." I sighed. Where would Jasper take Bella? He wouldn't take her back to the house would he? No; he wouldn't. I won't look for them. I'll wait to see if Bella is back by the end of the day so I can take her to the meadow. If she doesn't show, then I'll try to look for them.

**BPOV**

Jasper and I walked through the forest hand in hand. His hands were ice cold but I didn't pull away. My clumsiness kicked in a few times while we were walking. I was telling him about my life back in phoenix when I stumbled over a twig. Everything happened fast. I was about to fall when Jasper caught me by the waist and held me until I was stable.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked with a chuckle. My cheeks turned bright red.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just don't have good eye-feet coordination."

"Ahh, well it's a good thing I was here to catch you before you fell and hurt yourself." Jasper let go of my waist and we kept walking. I didn't want him to let go; I wanted him to hold me closer, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. He and Alice just split up…now that I thought about it, Jasper never actually said that he and Alice weren't together anymore.

"So after all that happened with Alice, where does it leave you two?" I asked casually. I didn't want to force him to talk about it, but I really needed to know.

"Alice and I won't be an item as soon as all of this mess clears up." Jasper said. How long was it going to take for all this to clear up? As I asked myself that question, we reached a clearing. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. There were wild flowers growing in grass that were gorgeous.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked smiling.

"Jasper this place is amazing. How did you find this?"

"I was having a bad day so I decided to go for a walk." We sat on the grass and talked for awhile. I felt so comfortable talking to Jasper about my life. It was so easy to tell him what was on my mind. I laid back and stared up at the gray sky. Jasper did the same.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"A lot of things." I said not exactly wanting to tell him that _he_ was on my mind.

"Name one thing." Jasper said smiling. I turned and faced him so I was up on my elbow.

"Um…you…" I said. For some reason, I didn't regret telling him that.

"Go on…"

"…I'm kind of worried about you…about how you're taking everything. The last time I saw you with Alice, you two looked happy, but all of that just…disappeared."

"I didn't want people to know. I didn't want to give Alice the satisfaction of seeing me down and in pain." Jasper looked so hurt. When he let his guard down and opened up to me, I saw in his eyes what he was telling me. I took Jasper's hand into my free one and squeezed it.

"I didn't know…how you really felt. You two just looked _so _happy."

"We _looked _happy but…" Jasper sighed. I went down and put my head on Jasper's chest.

"We don't have to talk about it." His chest was like stone, but I didn't move. Jasper put his hand on my back. After awhile, I noticed that I didn't hear or feel Jasper's heart beating.

"Hmm…" I said moving my head up to where his heart would be.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"I can't hear you heart beat." Once I said that, Jasper instantly sat up and I did the same.

"I'm sorry I didn-."

"We should get going back to school now."

"Okay." We walked back to the truck and drove back to the school.

**Okay guys listen upp, after this ch, I WILL NOT post the next ch unless I get more reviews. I love writing this striy its fun, but I don't kknow if u guys want me to keep writing if u don't REVIEW so PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!! Review or else…NO JASPER AND BELLA!!!!**


	7. Authors Note 2

**Heyy u guys I kno its been a long time since ive posted, but I was waiting to see if I would get any more reviews, which I did, so ill be sure to get started on the next ch. ASAP! Thx!!**

**Much love- Team Jaward**


	8. Awkwardness and Craziness

**Heyy U guys thx for waiting for me to post so here's the next ch!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing..**

**JPOV**

"I'm sorry I didn-." Bella began to say.

"We should get back to school now." I said quickly.

"Okay." If I was alive, a frenzy would be going on in my chest. She noticed that I had no heart beat. Great, how am I supposed to get myself out of this one? What am I going to say to her? Hopefully she won't think it is something to question. The ride back to the school was quiet. I was not going to let things become awkward between us so I broke the lingering silence.

"I am sorry about how I reacted back there." I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"It's okay." That's all she said. I opened my mouth to say something but changed my mind and snapped it shut. I pulled into the parking lot and park Bella's truck in the space. We sat there, neither of us getting out, or saying one word to each other. I don't know how long we sat like that but it felt like hours passed.

"Why…did you…freak out like that on me?" Bella finally spoke. I avoided looking at her. If things were to work with Bella and me, the truth is going to have to come out; part of it…for now.

"…You didn't hear my heart beating…because I… don't have a heart beat." She looked really confused.

"Wait. That can't be possible…you have to have a heartbeat. Bella slid close to my side and put her index and middle finger on my neck. She stayed like that for a few minutes.

"There's no pulse." She whispered. I turned and faced her. I talked while holding my breath; her scent was making my mouth water.

"Please don't be afraid of me." She shook her head and her smell drove my wild. Without me being aware, I moved closer to her.

"Why…." She stopped when I reached up and moved a strand of hair away from her face and leaned my forehead on hers.

"You'll learn everything about me soon. But there's no time now; you have to go meet Edward.

"I don't want to leave you." She whispered.

"It is okay; you will see me later tonight." She was feeling confused, but I was not going to tell her that I was going to sneak into her house through her bedroom window. I brushed my hand against her cheek and pulled back. I opened the door, got out and went to Bella's door. I was at her door so quickly that I scared her a little.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Her shocked face made me laugh.

"We will talk later." I said with a smile. Bella got out the truck and smiled back. She was giving off pure excitement and happiness, but when I mentioned Edward, all those feelings disappeared.

**BPOV**

"We will talk later." Jasper said smiling. His happiness was contagious. I was happy that I was finally making progress with Jasper. He not having a heartbeat frightened me but I can't stay away from him. He said I'll see him tonight, what was he talking about? Was he going to come to my house? If Jasper is something that…should be kept a secret, I do not want him to meet Charlie; not yet. But he was coming to my house, how would he get it without being seen by Charlie, my bedroom window? That idea sounding crazy so I pushed it out my head; I just I'm just going to have to wait and see. Jasper and I walked to the school building. Once we reached the front door, Jasper stopped walking.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No; I think I am just going to go home and…think about a few things."

"How are you getting home? I thought you were going to get a ride from…Edward?"Jasper laughed. His perfect smile made my knees go weak.

"I'll survive. Trust me; I can get to my house faster on foot." Oh yeah. I almost forgot that Jasper somehow has super speed of some sort.

"Okay…well I guess I'll see you…"

"Tonight." Jasper said with a sneaky smile; I returned it; when I see Jasper smile, it automatically makes me smile too, I guess. Jasper took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Tonight." He repeated. And with that, Jasper was gone. I walked through the empty halls, heading in the direction of my locker. The bell rang and kids poured out of every classroom. I reached my locker and was about to put in my combination when Edward crept up behind me so silently that I jumped when I heard how close he was behind me.

"Hello Bella, how has your day been going?" I turned around and saw Edward with a crooked smile. I smiled back, but it wasn't because I was happy to see him.

"Oh, hi Edward; my day has been great, thanks for asking." I couldn't stop smiling; the thought of seeing Jasper again and getting the chance to talk to him and find out what he is exactly made me happy, but scared at the same time.

"May I ask what has gotten you in such a good mood?" Edward asked with a chuckle. I tried to think of something quick; I didn't want to tell Edward that I'm because I skipped my last two classes to spend time with Jasper in the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen; that was personal information he didn't need to know about.

"I'm just excited to see the place you're going to show me." Lie number one.

"Well I'm glad you're in a good mood. The place I'm going to show you is going to take your breath away."

"Where is this place exactly?" I didn't want to stay out too late so I can find out what Jasper meant when he said he'll see me tonight.

"Well, it's in the forest."Edward said. _In the forest…it would be really weird if the place Edward is going to show me is the place I just came from with Jasper…_I thought.

"Should we get going? Edward said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah, let's go.

**EPOV**

"Umm…yeah, let's go." Bella said. _You're not going to pull this off…Bella will never fall in love with you…she knows everything about you and Alice…_I tried to block the voice in my head but it wouldn't go away. It was right; Bella knows it all; she won't fall in love with me because she knows how much I've hurt Jasper. I don't want her to love me; if she does start to develop feelings for me, they won't be returned. I love Alice, and I always will, no matter what Jasper does. We walked outside and I saw Alice; she looked confused about something.

"_Should I drive your car home, while you go with Bella in her truck?"_ Alice asked me in her mind. I give her a slight nod and she returned it.

"_Good luck Edward; remember, do ALL you can. We cannot let our plan fail."_ Hasn't it already? I asked myself. Bella was walking towards her truck but I stopped her.

"Actually, we don't need to take your truck."

"We don't?" Bella asked.

"No; there is a way to get into the forest from behind to school." I told her.

"Oh…ok…" We walked to the back of the school and into the forest in silence.

**BPOV  
**We walked through the forest in silence. Edward finally broke the silence.

"I didn't see you earlier in the halls; around the times of sixth and seventh hour." I wasn't there because I was with Jasper.

"Oh…umm…I was…taking care of something." Lie number two. I don't like lying, but I had to.

"Nothing serious I hope." Edward asked with fake concern on his face; I say fake because why would he be concerned about me? If Edward is like Jasper and has no heart, I wouldn't be surprised if he never had one to begin with; not after what he did to Jasper.

"No; not serious at all." We reached the clearing and I couldn't stop the holy crow that escaped from my lips.

"Amazing right? I knew you would like it." The place I was looking at; the clearing Edward showed me, was the meadow that Jasper brought me too earlier. Being here with Edward felt extremely weird.

"Um…yeah, it is amazing." Edward's next action made things even more weird and awkward. It was as if coming here with Jasper didn't mean anything at all. When I looked down, Edward was lying in the grass and patting the spot beside him. That was pushing things for me.

"I…I don't really like lying on grass; it could stain my clothes." I said nonchalantly. Edward didn't seem fazed by my reaction. He sat up, and then stood beside me.

"I love coming here. It gives me the chance to sort things out in my mind." Edward said. I didn't want to be here with him. Every minute I spent in the meadow with Edward tainted the precious memories from earlier today I have with Jasper.

"That's cool. I should really get going; I have to get started on dinner for Charlie." Lie number three. Charlie isn't coming home until tomorrow. He's been working extra shifts lately.

"Alright; I will see you tomorrow Bella. Edward said as he lay back down in the grass.

"Ok, see-ya." I walked out the meadow and started walking back to the school.

**EPOV**

Alice won't be happy when she sees that I let Bella leave so quickly. I sighed. I really didn't want to involve a human into these relationship problems going on in my family, especially if I can't read their mind. Alice and I should just talk to Jasper face to face about all of this, but I know Alice is scared of how Jasper will react. She says she doesn't want to hurt him, but she already has. I was getting up and about to leave when an angry pixie came and stood in front of me.

"What the hell Edward! You were supposed to spend some time with Bella and flirt with her! WHY DIDN'T YOU FLIRT WITH HER?!"

"Because Alice, it's over."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OVER? WE CAN STILL FIX THIS!" She was clinging on false hope.

"Don't you see Alice? Jasper already knows about us. There's no point in me trying to seduce Bella; she knows about it too. Remember? Jasper told her all about it earlier today."

"God you're so useless. Do I have to do everything by myself?"

"Apparently;" I said and then I dashed into the trees and left Alice standing there. She didn't bother to follow me.

**BPOV**

I am such a mess. I get the feeling that Jasper is coming to my house but I have no idea when. I already took a shower, did my homework, and ordered a pizza; I didn't feeling like cooking. I look at the time, 8:45 PM. I went up to my bedroom. I started going through my closet. _Should I keep on what I'm wearing or change?_ I thought to myself. I was wearing a tank top and boy shorts. I decided to keep on what I was wearing. I got in my bed, and pulled out my favorite book that I've read too many times to count; _Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. _ My eyes were getting heavy when I heard a noise at my window. I gasped as I looked up and saw Jasper sitting at the foot of my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked with a smile.

"Your window was open." Jasper said, returning my smile.

**Sry to leave you guys here but my schedule has been really bust lately, but I'll continue to the next ch soon ! thx! **


	9. The Blow Up

**Heyy you guys here's the next ch. When you guys review, make sure you say thx to ****Luna 4816****. She helped me a lot when it came to writing this ch. (and later the rest of this story) So ****Luna 4816****, this ch goes out to you with much love! 3….enjoy the ch!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly…**

**JPOV**

"Your window was open". I said returning her smile.

"Wha-…what are you doing here?" Bella asked looking completely surprised.

"I told I was going to see you tonight didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would come hoping through my window." She said with a little chuckle. I laughed.

"Fine I'll enter you house like _normal _people would." And with that I was gone. I went back through Bella's window, ran to her front door and rang her bell. It took her almost a minute to run down the stairs and open the door. When I saw her, she was out of breath and her hair looked like it just went through a storm. What I didn't notice before was Bella was only wearing a tank top and short shirts. A low groan escaped from my lips, but she didn't seem to notice.

"You _really _didn't have to do that." Bella said while breathing heavily. I laughed at her.

"What happened to you? You look like you just went through a 30 second war with the stairs.

"That's a one way to describe what happened." She said laughing.

"Well are you going to invite me in?" I said still standing outside.

"Oh yeah, you come in." I walked in and we went back upstairs to her bedroom. Bella lay back in her position while I sat at the end of her bed.

"So, start talking; you have to tell me what is going on with you." Bella said. I sighed. How was I going to tell her that I am a blood thirsty monster that wants to attack her right this second?

"I think I would be able to explain things to you better outside; in the forest." I stretched out my hand and she took it; she got out the bed and stood up; I did the same. I picked her up and held her tight in my arms.

"Close your eyes." I told her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. I jumped through her window and ran into the forest. I looked down and saw that Bella opened her eyes. Her eyes were fixed on me. She was giving off feelings of amazement and fear at the same time. I smiled at her to reassure her and she relaxed in my arms.

"This isn't so bad is it?" I asked her.

"I…I…how are you going so fast?"

"I'll explain everything to you once we reach the clearing." She nodded her head.

"Okay". Within a few moments we were in the meadow. Bella opened her eyes and I gently put her down. My icy body instantly missed her warmth.

"Explain; I need some answers." Bella said looking me in my eyes.

"What I am…what my family is…we are not like you or any of the other kids at Forks High."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm…what I'm trying to tell you…" I sighed.

"I'm not human Bella. I don't eat what you eat; I don't eat at all. I drink…blood."

"You're not human?" Bella whispered.

"But you must know that I would _never_ hurt you; I would never hurt someone that I care about. My family, we consider ourselves vegetarians; we don't drink human blood. We only take the blood of animals we hunt."

"You're a… you're a…vamp-…" she shook her head.

"No; that's crazy. That can't be possible. Vampires…they…they don't exist Jasper."

"Yes; they do Bella. That is what I am. That is what my whole family is. Please don't be afraid of me." Bella's cheeks were turning pink and she started to shiver. She looked so good in those shorts, but I won't attack her. If she gets scared and she runs, she won't get far because I would go after her and drain her body. NO; I WILL NOT KILL HER because I think…I think I am falling in love with her. I LOVE HER. I love her. I would never intentionally hurt someone I love. I took a step closer to her and was relieved and happy when she took a step towards me.

"I'm not afraid of you; and I know you won't hurt me." We were so closer to each other that I could feel her breath on my face.

"But you have to know that there are vampires who are not like us; ones who attack innocent humans. Sometimes kill them, or turn them and let them go through the change alone."

"That's okay. I have you to protect me; you'll keep me safe." I lifted my hand and put it on her cheek.

"I will do all I can to keep you away from them." I bent my head and placed a kiss on Bella's soft lips. I could hear her heart speed up. It was amazing. The feelings that I felt coming from her made me break our kiss and look at her in her eyes.

"Words cannot describe what I'm feeling for you right now." I said to her.

"I could say the same."She said breathlessly. I bent and kissed her again. The kiss was as soft as it was before, but this time Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. It was so weird; her smell was all around me, but I didn't urge to kill her. I didn't want to attack her and drain her of all the blood she has in her body; not anymore.

**BPOV**

"I'm not afraid of you; and I know you won't hurt me." I was face to face with Jasper but I wasn't lying when I told Jasper I wasn't afraid of him. Yes, he was a vampire, and yes, he could hurt me if he wanted to but I know he wouldn't hurt me.

"But you have to know that there are vampires who are not like us; ones who attack innocent humans. Sometimes kill them, or turn them and let them go through the change alone."

"That's okay. I have you to protect me; you'll keep me safe." Jasper lifted his hand and put it on my cheek. His hand was ice cold but I refused to shiver under his touch, so he wouldn't move his hand away.

"I will do all I can to keep you away from them." With those comforting words, Jasper placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode in my chest. I was breathless when Jasper broke our kiss to speak.

"Words cannot describe what I'm feeling for you right now."

"I could say the same." He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Even though I still didn't know everything about Jasper yet, I felt so close to him; like I could tell him and go to him for anything. I don't care what Jasper is, I still love him…wait, what did I just say? Did I just say I _love _Jasper? Yeah…I did; weird. I felt so much love for jasper, it shouldn't be a surprise that I say that I love him. Yeah, it shouldn't be. I _love_ Jasper; a lot. We reluctantly pulled out of the kiss to breath. We were both gasping for air.

"I should take you back; you must be tired, and cold." Jasper said in between breaths. I was going to tell him I was fine but my yawn was saying otherwise. Jasper chuckled and scooped me up in his arms. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was in my bed. Jasper pulled the blanket up to my stomach; he kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." He was just about to go back out my window when I grabbed him hand.

"Wait; don't leave. Stay with me." I said as sleep was claiming me.

"I'll stay, just get some sleep." Jasper crawled into my bed beside me but stayed over my covers. He pulled my quilt up over me that was folded at the end of my bed and tightly wrapped it around me. JI fell asleep with Jaspers calming touch on my face. The next morning when I woke up, Jasper was gone but there was a note from him on my pillow:

_Bella, watching you sleep was so peaceful; I left before Charlie got home. I was going to give you a ride to school, but I had important things to talk to Alice about. I will see you when you arrive at school.-Much love, Jasper._

After reading the note Jasper left for me, I got of bed, grabbed my toiletries, and headed to the bathroom. Once I finished taking a shower, I wrapped the towel around me, stepped out the tub and stood in front of the mirror; I took a good look at my face. I decided to blow my hair dry and put a little lip gloss on. I walked back to my bedroom and tried to find something to wear. I decided on a navy blue shirt, gray tank top under, low ride jeans, and converse. I carefully went down the stairs, not wanting a repeat of what happened last night. Charlie already left for work and he left a note for me on the counter:

_Bells, I won't be home again for dinner. You won't have to cook; I'll probably eat out.-C._

That was good news. If Jasper happened to stop by again tonight, he won't have to come through my window, but he probably will anyway. I ate a small bowl of cereal, not having much of an appetite, and headed out for school. I reached the in twenty minutes and pulled into my usual parking spot.

**EPOV**

"Apparently;" I said and then I dashed into the trees and left Alice standing there. She didn't bother to follow me. I was so angry at Alice; I love her, but she is trying to fix something that is already broken. I didn't want to go to the house so I roamed the forest and hunted until it was dark. Somehow I ended up around the area of Bella's house. I was about to turn and leave when I smelled someone; the smell was so familiar. How is it? Then I recognized the scent; Jasper. I went around to the back of Bella's house and I heard Jasper's voice coming from her window; he was in there with her. What was Jasper doing in Bella's bedroom?

_Your window was open_

_Wha-..what are you doing here?_

_I told you I was going to see you tonight didn't I?_ I didn't listen any further. I already knew Bella knew about Jasper being a vampire, so I am guessing she knew about the rest of us. Quickly ran back into the forest before Jasper was aware that I was out here. I ran back to the house and went straight up to my bedroom.

"What were you doing at Bella's house Edward?" Alice said. She wasn't facing me; she was standing in front of my window staring out into the darkness.

"I wasn't _doing _anything. I was just following Jasper's scent." I told her a little irritated.

"He kissed her Edward; I saw it. He brought her into a clearing in the forest and her kissed her, _more than once_". Alice turned around and faced me.

"He loves her; I didn't actually see him telling her so but the looks he gave her. They were so…loving. It's over Edward. Jasper doesn't love me anymore."

"I still love you Alice, you know that."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I WANT JASPER BACK!" I flinched at her answer.

"Look Edward you know I didn't mean that."

"No. you did mean it. You know Alice, I have put up with your…your…schemes and crazy ideas and plans but I'm done doing what you tell me. I love you but…you're just too much."

"What are you saying Edward?" She said raising her voice.

"I'm saying that I can't be with you anymore Alice; I'm sorry." I said nonchalantly.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU. I _NEVER_ NEEDED YOU! YOU'RE _NOTHING_ TO ME. Jasper got boring when he was working on his blood problem. You didn't have a girlfriend or a wife to love so I stepped in to help you. I FELT BAD FOR YOU EDWARD! I could never love you in that way; you were just a distraction." I slowly applauded her remark.

"That was a nice speech. You can leave my room now." I didn't feel like arguing with her.

"Fine." And with that, she was gone. I was so fed up with everything going on. I wish I was human again; so I could sleep. Sleep and never wake.


	10. Progress

**Okay guys so here's the next ch!! So a lot of stuff happened in the last ch. Let's see the after math of it all shall we :) And again I say THANK YOU Luna 4816 :) you helped me a lot and I'm thankful. So read and review or else you guys will know will happen if you don't *cough* I'll stop writing *cough* Lolz so read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… :)**

**BPOV**

Jasper was waiting in the parking lot for me when I got of my truck.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well last night?" Jasper asked me with smile that made my heart race.

"Yes, I did thank you." We started walking into the building when we saw Edward. I felt Jasper stiffen beside me. For some reason, Edward was walking in our direction.

"Good morning Jasper, Bella." Jasper didn't respond. He just stood there staring Edward square in the eye.

"Hi Edward." I said, not wanting to be rude.

"What do you want Edward?" Jasper said coldly.

"I was hoping we could talk…about what happened with Alice and me."

"Oh, now you want to talk about it." Jasper's attitude was starting to scare me. Jasper gave me a side glance, as if he knew what I was feeling, and relaxed a little bit. He sighed.

"We can talk later. Don't go to the cafeteria when the lunch bell rings. We'll meet up in the halls and go outside in the forest to talk." Edward smiled at Jasper's response. He looked horrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes were such a dark brown that they almost looked black. I started to feel bad for him.

"Thank you Jasper. I'll see you in biology Bella." Edward said and walked away.

"You should give him a chance to explain." I told Jasper as we continued to go inside.

"I'll listen to what he has to say." That's he said. I pushed him, wanting badly for Jasper to reconcile with his brother.

"Please Jasper. I know what he did was wrong but just let him to you why he and Alice did what they did. I don't know how close you and Edward were before all of this happened, but judging on how much this situation hurt you, you two must have been pretty close." Jasper didn't answer, so I took that as him saying that he and Edward had a close relationship. I reached my locker. I opened it and got my books while Jasper stood there waiting for me.

"You're right. I should give him a chance to explain." I stopped what I was doing and looked at Jasper. I saw pain and hurt flash in his eyes. When he saw me looking at him, it all disappeared. I frowned.

"What is it?" Jasper asked me. I sighed.

"I…I don't want you to hide what you're feeling from me; can please just…be honest about what's in your mind. You can open up to me; you can trust me." I moved closer to him so now we were face to face. I looked Jasper in his eyes but he stared at the ground.

"Please Jasper; you can talk to me, you know that right?" Finally Jasper met my gaze. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, I know that. What's on my mind right now? Alice and Edward. I'm trying to figure out where things with Alice and me went wrong. During the time went my father Carlisle was helping me with my…human blood drinking problem, Alice sort of drifted away. I saw less of her and Edward every day. I didn't think of it as being something that I had to look in to. I thought they just needed to get out of the house while I was working with Carlisle. When I found out that Alice and Edward were secretly seeing each other, I didn't say anything to them. I waited for them to come clean about it; explain their reasoning. But they never did."

"Jasper I am so sorry that all of this happened to you." Jasper looked at me and smiled.

"I'm not. If Alice and I were still together and she never cheated with Edward, I would have never met you and be as happy as I am right now." I exhaled, not realizing that I was holding my breath.

"Oh, yeah." I said with a little chuckle.

"Jasper, when was the last time you spoke to Alice?" I asked. Alice hurt Jasper pretty badly, but I still wanted them to make an effort to at least be friends. Jasper's smile faded.

"I don't know. It's been a while. But I have nothing to say to her." I started to protest but Jasper cut me off.

"But-"

"I know that I'm giving Edward a chance, but that is only because I think it was Alice who started this whole mess and tried to cover her tracks.

"What makes you think that?"

"One night, I was eavesdropping in a conversation they were having. Alice went crazy when Edward thought that I knew about what they were doing. Edward wanted to tell me everything, but Alice told him not to. That is why I will listen to what Edward has to say. When Alice gave him reasons why not to tell me, he agreed with her and went along with the little plan she came up with. _That_ is why I will only _listen_ to what he has to say."

"You said Alice came up with plan, what was it?" Jasper was about to answer when the bell rang; we were late for first period. I badly wanted to know what Alice's plan was.

"I can miss class tell me." Jasper laughed at me.

"No, you can't. We can talk later." Jasper took my hand and squeezed it.

"Fine." I walked into my class right when the teacher was closing the door. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Try to come to class earlier next time Ms. Swan."

"Sorry." I said as I took my seat. I tried so hard to concentrate on what he teacher was saying, but I just couldn't. My mind kept going back to Jasper, Alice, and Edward. This whole situation was insane, but I had to stick by Jasper's side. I have to help him get through all of this. I could tell that he still had some feelings for Alice, but they were slowly fading. I wasn't sure if Jasper was ready for another relationship, but I knew he wouldn't use me just to deal with his problems with Alice. He wouldn't do that; would he? _NO._ He wouldn't. Jasper is a good person. He would never do that to anybody. Finally the bell rang. I picked up my things and left. Jasper was waiting for my outside by the door as usual. A smile lit up his face and mine.

"How was class?" Jasper asked as we started walking.

"Um, I don't know; it was kind of hard to focus." Jasper laughed. He knew what or who was on my mind so I didn't need to say. He _tsk_ed me.

"Spacing out during class Bella? Maybe you need to clear your thoughts."

"What did you have in mind?" I said smiling. Jasper grinned, grabbed my hand and we went outside. We started walking into the forest when Jasper stopped.

"We would get there much faster if I carried you."

"How do you know? I could easily beat you in a race." In a blink of an eye, Jasper was gone. Five seconds later, he reappeared in front of me. I laughed at him showing off his abilities.

"I _highly _doubt that." Jasper lifted me into his arms. As Jasper ran through the forest, I kept my eyes open. Everything flew by us, it was all a blur. I was starting to get dizzy so I closed my eyes. I opened them once we reached the meadow. Jasper slowly put me down, and I walked around, wanting to see more of the beautiful scenery. I stopped and turned around, looking at Jasper who was about 20 feet away.

"I love this place." I said, turning back around.

"Me too." Jasper's voice was so close behind me that I jumped a little. He chuckled. I turned and faced him, our faces just inches apart. Jasper pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around him, putting my head on his chest. After a few minutes in peaceful silence, Jasper spoke.

"I want you to meet the rest of my family." I flinched at the thought of meeting Jasper's family. I pulled a little so I could look into Jasper's eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, won't they hate the fact that you've told your families' deepest darkest secret?"

"Well…Rosalie might hate you a little, but the others, they'll love you."

"What about Alice?"

"I'll deal with Alice. You don't have to worry about that."

"Why did you say Rosalie might hate me?" Why would she hate me? I needed to know the answer to that. Jasper let go of me and sat on the ground. I sat with him; he picked up my hand and our fingers laced together.

"Rosalie, she has always wanted children of her own. When she got turned, that opportunity was taken away." Jasper looked me in my eyes, pain flashing in them.

"She never wanted this Bella. None of us did."

"Who changed her?"

"It was Carlisle. He did it because it was his last option. If he had a choice of whether Rosalie stayed human or not, he would have never done it."

"So what you're saying is…vampires can't have kids?"

"Yes. Ever since Rosalie changed, she hasn't been too fond of humans, so if she does hate you when she meets you, don't take it personally."

"Yeah." I said looking at our hands locked together. Jasper lifted chin so he could see my eyes.

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid. We won't hurt you, you know that. No matter how much Rosalie will hate you, she will never put a hand on you." I took Jasper's word for it, but I was still nervous about being introduced to his parents. Jasper smiled at me.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Don't be nervous, I'll right there with you." I smiled. I was still scared about meeting them and seeing Alice, but I didn't tell Jasper that. Jasper sighed and chuckled.

"What?"

"After what I just said to you, you're still scared about meeting them."

"How…how do you know that?" He smiled.

"I know what you're feeling Bella; I feel what you feel." All of a sudden, I felt more calm and relaxed.

"Did you just do that?" I asked a little surprised by my sudden change of mood.

"Yes, I did. I don't want you worrying about meeting them. Everything will be fine." Jasper put his hand on my cheek and I shivered under his touch. Jasper moved my face closer to his and inhaled; I exhaled, not noticing I was holding my breath. He lightly brushed his lips across mine. The need for him to kiss me was insane. I closed the space between us and pushed my lips against his. Our lips moved in sync, as if they've been doing this for years. We broke the kiss to get air. We were both breathing heavily.

"We should get back." I hesitantly got up as Jasper let go of my face. Jasper stood up and held his arms out in front of him. I smiled and positioned myself in his arms. I closed my eyes, not wanting to be taken over by dizziness. In a few seconds, we were back on the school parking lot.

**JPOV**

I gently put Bella down.

"Don't forget to talk to Edward okay?" Bella said. I smiled at the effort she was making for Edward and me.

"I won't." I took her hand kissed the back of it. Bella's feelings came in a rush. Happiness; excitement; _love_. She loves me. I am glad, because I love her too.

"I will see you after school." I said, still holding on to her hand.

"Okay. You'll tell me how things went with Edward?"

"I'll tell you tonight." She smiled, knowing that I will be in her room again.

"Okay, I'll see you later." We talked through the doors and went our separate ways, her class being on the side of the building from mine. Just as I walked up to the door of my class, the bell rang. I turned and walked to my next class, regretting that I won't have time to walk Bella to hers. I spent the class thinking about what Edward was going to tell me. What was he going to say? He's sorry he couldn't keep his hands off my wife? As anger crept into me, an image of Bella did as well, with concern and sadness in her eyes. Me not talking to Edward was hurting her. She wants us to be friends again and just put everything that happened behind us. I can't forgive Edward and act as if nothing happened, but I have to try; for Bella. The bell rang and it was time to go to lunch. I walked down the hall and saw Edward. I walked past him, and went out the door.

**EPOV**

Jasper walked right pass me and out the building. I followed him outside and into the forest. We were in the clearing in a matter of seconds. Jasper turned and faced me with pain burning in his eyes.

"Why did you do it Edward?

**OKAY!!!!! I'm sorry to leave you guys here, but something really important came up and this chapter had to be cut short :( okay so in the next ch, Edward will explain what happened between him and Alice. Will Jasper believe what he has to say????? Who knows (but me) :) I'll update as soon as I can.**


	11. Authors Note 3

**OKAY!!!! I know I haven't posted in a while but I was having a REALLY big crisis and I couldn't get on a computer to post so I don't want you guys to think I stopped posting because I haven't!!! so I'll post as SOON as I can!!! Don't stop reading my story because I WILL keep posting!!! Thx!!!!**


	12. Moving On

**Okay I know I haven't posted in a while but here's the next ch. Sry it took me so long to post it, sometimes I can never find the time to get on my computer and keep the story up to date but I'll do the best I can!! Thx!!**

**EPOV**

"Why did you do it Edward?" _How could Edward do this to me? Hurt me so badly? We may not truly be brothers but we had a close enough relationship that made me consider him my family…_Jasper's thought were killing me. I felt so guilty about everything has happened. I knew from the start that getting together with Alice was a mistake, but I was thinking about my own selfish needs. Everyone I lived with has someone that was closer to them than anyone else in the house except for me. Carlisle has Esme; Emmett has Rosalie; Jasper has Alice, well, _had_ Alice. But me, I've always been alone. Alice wanted to be there for me when Jasper was too busy with Carlisle to give her what she wanted so she turned to me, and I gladly accepted what she was asking from me. I knew today was the day that everything has to be revealed. I better say everything I need to say quick before Alice sees what doing and comes and tries to stop the truth from coming out. I sighed deeply and started to speak.

"Everything with Alice and I started back when Carlisle was helping you with you thirst problem." Jasper waited for me to continue.

"She came to me one night and she just looked so…depressed. I asked her what was going on and she told me that she was tired of the lack of attention she was getting from her. At first I thought she was just being selfish and not thinking about what you were trying to perfect but she had more to say. She said that whenever you weren't with Carlisle and she tried to spend time with you, you would always push her away and tell her you were too busy."

"That's because I was. When I wasn't with Carlisle, I would be alone, trying to work on the things Carlisle told me about earlier in the day. Whenever Alice came up to me, she would always ask me to do things with her that would push me out of my comfort zone, like go to the mall or to the movies. She knew I wasn't ready to be around large groups of people yet. Sure it was easy for me to be at school, constantly surrounded by kids and teachers, but that was because I knew what to expect. Nobody ever got close enough in range for me to…lose control. When I told her no, she would get mad and storm off. I always think she was just overreacting and never followed her to apologize for making her upset; I just I should have."

"This isn't your fault. I thought me being with Alice was helping me cope with being alone, but really it was making me lose the one person in the house I consider my best friend. God, Jasper I was such I fool for believing all the lies Alice told me. She told me by being with her, she was helping me and I was helping her. She said it went both ways. I believed it because she said that it was only fair to me to experience some kind of relationship." I looked Jasper in his eyes with pure sincerity in my eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry I did this to you Jasper. I just let Alice pull me into it without giving it a second thought. I shouldn't be putting all this on Alice. It is only her fault; it's both of our faults." Jasper shook his head.

"No, you should put this all on Alice Edward. After everything I heard, not only from what you just told me, after everything that was said, it all goes back to Alice. _Alice_ was the one who came to you. _Alice _was the one who said that it was a good idea. _Alice _was the one who tried to carry things on long after I found out about it. _Alice _did _everything_ she could think of to cover everything up. _She's _the one who came up with that ridiculous plan of hers to make you try to make Bella fall in love with you so it could look like you two didn't have anything going on, even though she _knew_ that I knew what you two."

"You knew about that?" how did Jasper know about Alice's plan to make Bella fall in love with me?

"Yes. I found out the same night she came up with it. Everything Edward, all that has happened, none of it is your fault. Yes, you slept with me wife and it will take me some time to forget and forgive you for that, but Alice is the one who started it all. You, you were just her pawn. She knew you did not have a girlfriend or a wife so she saw it as the perfect opportunity. She thought since I wasn't paying as much attention to her as she wanted me to, that I wouldn't notice that she was with my brother; my best friend." _You really are my best friend Edward._ Jasper said in his head. I could see in his eyes that he truly meant what he was saying.

**JPOV**

_You really are my best friend Edward._ I was telling the truth. Edward was my best friend. We used to laugh with each other when I came to him and told him about all the annoying things Alice did and said. Alice; it all came down to Alice. For everything situation, Alice was always at the heart of it. Bella was right. I can't just shut Edward out of my life; it's time to move on. I still haven't forgiven Edward for what he did, but I knew I will, eventually. I just need some time. I felt what Edward was feeling. He was worried. Probably worried that I wouldn't forgive him and things would never be the same between us. I sent him a wave of calm and Edward was surprised by my action.

"Things with us will be back to normal Edward. It just needs some time to blow off." Edward smiled.

"What about Alice?"

"What about Alice?"

"Aren't you going to talk to her too; to get her side of the story?" I thought about that for second. Do I want to talk to Alice? To her whine and say none of this was her fault, to ask me to forgive her and love her again? No; I don't.

"I think I've heard all I wanted to hear. I'll do my best to try to make things go go back to the way they were before."

"As will I." Edward and I smiled at each other.

"I'm glad Bella convinced me to talk to you."

"Ahh, Bella. There's something going between you two isn't there?" Edward asked as we walked slowly out the woods.

"I guess you can say that."

"Stop being so modest I know you sneak in her bedroom when Charlie isn't home." My mouth fell open and it turned into a shocked smile.

"How did you know about that?"

"I was in the area one night and I recognized your scent so I followed it and I ended up in Bella's backyard."

"You…you didn't hear our conversation did you?" he laughed at me.

"No, I didn't. It would have been really awkward and uncomfortable if I stood outside Bella's bedroom window listening to you two talk." I sighed in relief. That night when I went to Bella's house, I told her my biggest secret; my family's biggest secret. That I, we were all vampires.

"She knows doesn't she Jasper, about us?" I knew what he was talking about without actually saying it. I nodded my head.

"Yes, she does. She took it rather well." Edward chuckled.

"Oh, really? What did she say when you told her?" I chuckled too, somewhat finding Bella's reaction a little funny.

"She didn't believe me at first. She thought it was a lie. But then the realization of it finally sunk it. She wasn't afraid. I told her that our family is a vegetarian family and she relaxed a bit, although she already knew that I would never intentionally hurt her."

"I truly am happy for you Jasper." We reached the parking lot and found Bella waiting for me in her truck in the passenger seat.

"Thanks. But just keep all of it to yourself. I don't want the others to know about her just yet, especially since all that has been going on."

"I understand completely." I reached Bella's car and was about to get in when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Thank you Jasper, for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you. You finally decided it was time to come clean to me. I really appreciate that." Edward gave me a nod and a smile and walked away. I got into Bella's truck with a smile on my face. She smiled at my expression. I started to drive away when Bella finally decided to speak.

**BPOV**

"Judging by the way you look, things went well with Edward.**" ** I was happy to see Jasper smiling.

"It went better than I thought it would. I didn't yell at him at all. I let him talk and explain everything."  
"What did he say?"

"He said a lot of things. But I realized that everything led back up to Alice."

"Alice was behind everything?"

"Pretty much." I saw a small glint of sadness and regret flash in Jasper's eyes but they faded as quickly as they appeared. I slid closer to Jasper and grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay? You must have heard a lot of things about your…_wife._" Jasper squeezed my hand, pulled the truck up to the front of my house and looked me in my eyes.

"_Ex-_wife; Bella, a lot of things happened to me in my life, meeting you is one of the _best_ things that happened to me. After I found out about Alice and Edward, I thought that I was going to be hung up on it for the rest of my life and never forget about it. Bella, when I'm with you, I forget about everything and the only people who exist in this world are me and you. Alice is nothing to me. She's a person that I live with."

"Jasper don't say that. Maybe you can talk to her and try to fix things. I want you to be happy. Don't let me mess things up for you." Jasper shook his head and laughed. I meant everything I just said. If patching things up with Alice meant that Jasper would be happy, then I want him to talk to her and hear her side of the story.

"Bella, I don't _want _to fix things." We were sitting so close now that our bodies were touching. My breathing started to get rough.

"I don't want Alice; I want you…always." Jasper's voice became a whisper. Jasper leaned closer and brushed his lips against mine. I did my best to hold back the shiver that ran through my spine. He kissed my full on and I eagerly kissed him back. When Jasper kisses me, I always feel like I want to kiss him forever and just stay like that forever. When Jasper broke our kiss, I was dazed and gasping for air. For a second I didn't remember where I was. Jasper laughed at my reaction.

"Let's go inside."I nodded my head dizzily.

"Ok." Before I could reach the door handle, Jasper was already standing in the open door with his hand outstretched towards me. I took it and carefully hoped out of the truck. We walked inside and I dropped my bag in the floor.

"I…um…need to use the bathroom."

"Are you sure you can make it up the stairs without hurting yourself?" Jasper crooked me a smile.

"Yeah I think so." I said with a chuckle. As if my clumsiness couldn't get any worse, I tripped over my own feet and almost fell as I made my way to the stairs. Before my face had a chance to hit the ground, Jasper put his arms around my waist and held me up right. We were both laughing by the time Jasper thought it was safe to let me go.

"Okay I'm gonna try this again." I said smiling.

"I'll be right here…waiting to catch you when you fall…again."

"I will _not_ fall again."

"Prove it. Walk up those stairs."

"I will." I turned and walked up the stairs with hurting myself. I was relieved. A few minutes later I came back down and found Jasper sitting in the living room with a book in his hands, the one that happened to be my favorite.

"You've read _Wuthering Heights_?"

"Too many times; But it's still my favorite." I sat down on the couch beside him.

"Really? It's my favorite too."

"I'm glad we have that in common."

"Me too; so um... do you want to do some homework together or something?"

"Sure." We spent some time doing homework but I also got to know Jasper a little bit better. He told me about Maria and the others and how he got changed.

"Can I see the marks...? I mean…if you don't feel comfortable showing them to me then that's completely fine.

"No, it's okay you can see them." Jasper rolled up his sleeves and I saw his pale, flawless skin covered in bite marks. I reached my hand out and touched the raised marks. I couldn't imagine the pain Jasper went through. It must have been horrible; going through the pain of becoming a vampire and the pain his own wife caused him. I felt so sad but then calm all of a sudden…Jasper.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. I should get going. Charlie will be coming home soon." I got up and walked Jasper to the door.

"I'll see you tonight right?" I asked, hoping he didn't forget.

"Of course you will." Jasper bent down and kissed my lightly on my lips.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay." I said, barely able to speak. I closed the door and walked back to the couch. I packed my things and brought them to my room. Jasper said Charlie was coming home soon, so I should get started on dinner.

**EPOV**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING EDWARD?!!! YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME! THANKS A LOT." That was the first thing I heard when I opened the door to my bedroom. I knew it was coming, but if I didn't face Alice now, she would probably get hostile.

"It was the right thing to do Alice. This charade couldn't have gone on forever and you know it."

"I know what you told him Edward. You were trying to make it sound as if everything is my fault. Now I have to think something up to tell Jasper to make him think you were lying and it was really you who started this whole thing."

"Do you hear yourself? I don't even know who you are anymore."

"As if you even knew me to begin with." I flinched. I may have not been as close to Alice as I was with Jasper, but we spent a lot of time with each other, well, _used_ to spend a lot of time with each other.

"You know what Alice, do whatever you want. I don't care anymore. But leave me out of it. Jasper's done with you and so am I, so please, get. Out. Of. My. Room." I said through clinched teeth, trying to stay calm.

"Whatever but remember this dearest Edward; something's coming. Something so big, neither you nor Jasper will see it coming. If my life has to go down in ruins, so does yours." Alice jumped out the open window and she was gone. For once in a long time, I was scared of Alice. Scared of what she was going to do to Jasper. I didn't care about what happened to me; I have nothing to lose, but Jasper has Bella. I have to stop her. I don't know what her plan is, but I will find out somehow.

**Okay so in the next few chapters, you'll be seeing a lot of Jacob and drama drama drama Lolz so plz review and again I apologize for taking so long to post this.**


	13. Author's Note 4

**Hey you guys I know it's been a long time since I posted ( I seem to keep having author's notes explaining to you guys why I couldn't post sooner; man, I'm a bad story writer) but there's the thing; my computer got infected by a program on it so now I've been advised by Dell to not turn on the computer or try to do anything else with it. So now whenever I need internet access, I have to wait for my sisters to finish doing the homework so I can use their lap tops to do whatever it is I need with the internet. So I haven't started writing the next chapter but I know how it all is going to play out so please have some patience with me, I know I'm probably the worse author you've ever heard of but I'm trying my best to keep writing this story. Bear with me please!!!!! **


	14. Sorry!

**OMG you guys I am so so so sorry!!! Writing new chapters for my story just became too much of a hassel for me :( I wish I told you guys that. What I am trying to say is that I didn't completely stop writing the story it's just on hold for the time being. My computer is broken and has been broken for a really really REALLY long time and it still isn't fixed so it's been hard for me to get internet access. I am sorry if you guys feel like I abandoned the story but I have been going online as often as I can and when I did I saw that a lot of people are still reading my story and for that I am really thankful. So I am not stopping the story where it is, I will continue to write and post chapters probably not at this moment, but I am on vacation right now so maybe I will TRY to post during that time. While you guys are waiting for my story, you should read my sister's story called **_**Awaken to Serve**_** and the sequel to it is called **_**Awaken to Captivity**_**. Her pen name is Jasperbells. Her story is AMAZING!! So check it out when you can :) and thank you guys for being so patient with me I appreciate it.**


	15. New Findings

**Ok guys I know it's been a long time since I've posted but I'm hoping to get back up and running!**

**I own nothing…. :)**

**BPOV**

All I seem to be thinking about lately is Jasper. It's amazing how someone can have such a big affect on me. Jasper's been through a lot; finding out his wife was cheating on him with his brother is a lot to take in. but he has me now, and no matter what happens I will always be there for him. I'll never leave his side. I was getting lost in my thoughts when the phone rang. I ran downstairs from my bedroom and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me Jacob." Wow, I was shocked. Jacob and I haven't talked since I first moved to forks.

"Oh, hey Jake how you been, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Well Billy has been keeping me pretty busy and school just takes up a lot of my time." He said.

"So what's up?" Jacob sounded nervous. He sounded as if he wanted to ask me something, but wasn't so sure about it.

"Umm…well…I was wondering…you know, since we haven't hung out yet that we could…hang out?" I shouldn't have but I laughed at the way he was acting. He sounded so scared.

"Of course, yeah we can hang out, totally. When do you want to meet up?"

"How about now? You can come down to the reservation and we can sit and talk at La Push beach."

"Sounds fun, I'll be right over."

"Cool, see you then." He seems pretty eager to meet with me. I hope it isn't about anything serious. No, it's probably nothing. I grabbed my keys off the kitchen table, out my jacket on and took off.

**JPOV**

I was sitting in my room when I heard three soft knocks on my door.

"Come in Edward." It makes me happy knowing that Edward and I can go back to the way things were before. I understand the fact he was sleeping wife my wife, but I'm past that. Judging by all of the things he told me, it looks as if everything was Alice's doing. I do not want to talk to her but I know I will have to hear what she has to say, as much as I do not want to.

"Jasper can we talk, it is extremely important." Edward looked wary.

"What is Alice up to now?" nobody in this house causes trouble, except for Alice.

"True. Alice, she is planning something. I am not exactly sure what but just be on the lookout for her. I care about you and Bella both. I do not want her to do something to you guys that is as horrid as she is."

"Thank you Edward. It is so hard to say that I loved her. She seemed so nice. We have all lived together for so long with no problems. And then I hear about you and her and I just…I did not know what to do. Was I surprised, yes. Did I expect this from Alice, maybe, from you, never."

"Jasper again I am truly sorry, for everything I-

"Edward it is okay. You already told me what you had to say. One apology from you is enough to win me back." I smiled at Edward and patted him on the back.

"Jasper, like I said before, I do not what Alice is planning, but I do know that she will be going to see Bella to…talk. Or at least that is what she is thinking about doing. I am surprised that she did not hide her thoughts from me."

"Maybe she is setting us up. Maybe she is purposefully thinking that so you would hear it and she knows that you would tell me. She could be hiding her true intentions."

"We should go find Bella before Alice does."

"Good idea. Let's go." Great; what is Alice up to now? She better not try to hurt Bella or else I will…

"It's okay Jasper. I know you will not let anything happen to Bella and neither will I." I am glad Edward and I are back on the same page. I sigh. I hope Bella is at home and not at someplace where we cannot get to her.

**BPOV**

I reached Jacob's house in less than half an hour. Jacob must have heard me coming. Right when I pulled up, I was yanked out of my car and pulled into a bear hug before I even got the chance to turn off my truck.

"Where have you been Bells? It's been like, a really long time since I've seen you. How ya been?" I laughed at Jacob's enthusiasm.

"I've been good. And you…you got…bigger." I saw something dark flash in his eyes, but then it was gone as fast as it came.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, like I told you, Billy has been keeping me busy."

"Ok, so do you want to head down to the La Push now, or do you just want to hang out here for a while?"

"The beach can wait. Come on, let's go watch a movie." Jacob grabbed my hand and we went inside. We sat in Jake's living room watching old movies for about four hours.

"Jake do you want to go something else?" when I didn't get a response, I turned and found a sleeping Jacob. I chuckled. Those movies were pretty boring. I got up to turn off the TV and then phone rang. Edward's name came up on the front screen.

"Hey Edward what's up?"

"Hi Bella, things between us did not go so well, but I was hoping if you would like to go see a movie with me, just as friends, no hidden motives I promise."

"Oh umm…" I turned and looked at Jake. He's knocked out; he probably won't wake up for another few hours. I doubt he will notice I'm gone.

"Sure, sounds good, I'll meet you there."

"Actually, I was thinking you could meet me by the treaty line, Jasper will be with me and he will drive your truck back to your house and then you and I will drive down to the movies."

"Edward what's going on?" I was starting to get nervous.

"It's nothing we are just…taking extra precautions is all. And you and I have a few things we need to discuss." I sigh into the phone.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the line."

"I'll be waiting." We hung up and I headed out the door. What is going on? Why are Jasper and Edward taking extra precautions? I guess I'll find out once I reach Edward.

**EPOV**

"She is on her way." I told Jasper.

"What was she doing on the reservation? She shouldn't go down there. We can't keep an eye on her when she does."

"But just look at it this way, if Bella is someplace where we, being what we are, cannot get to her, that means Alice can't get to her either."

"Good point, but I still do not want her hanging out with that dog."

"Me neither."

"Something we agree on. We are making progress." We smiled at each other. Things almost seem normal. As normal as we can be anyway. Bella finally showed up at the line. Jasper hopped out of my car and walked up her. He wrapped her in his my arms and buried his face in her hair. He instantly pulled away when he noticed the nasty smell on her and crinkled his nose.

"Jasper what's wrong?" she looked hurt.

"You smell like wet dog." Jasper said looking disgusted.

"What?" she grabbed her hair and smelled it.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious she doesn't know Jasper." I said, walking up to them.

"It's obvious I don't know what?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't want to be the one to tell her, but how long was Jacob planning on keeping it from her?

"Bella, Jacob…Jacob is a…a…wolf. I know it sounds crazy and I do not know if he was going to tell you but I felt like you needed to know."

"Jake…Jake's a…a wolf? How…?"

"Edward will explain it all to you on your way to the movies. Try not to think about it too much though." Jasper said as he kissed Bella quick and then he was gone with her truck. Bella hopped into my car and I started to drive. She turned around in her seat so she could look at me.

"Alright, Edward, you've got to give me some answers."

**Ok, I know this is short chapter, but this is just my…welcome back chapter. I will TRY to keep it up, but I have hardly any internet access and I am doing the best I can so bare with me! *cheesy smile***


	16. Misfortune

**OK guys I know the last chapter was short so I will try to make this one longer. My days have been so busy lately, but the thing that angers me the most is that there are a lot of you who are reading and not reviewing. How am I supposed to know if you guys like where I'm taking the story if you don't tell me what you tell me what you're thinking. I'm doing my best but I guess it's all for nothing, since I don't know if you guys like my story or not. It only takes like 30 seconds to leave a review so please make an effort! **

**I own nothing….**

**BPOV**

"Alright Edward, you've got to give me some answers." How is it possible that Jacob, my friend Jacob, is a wolf? Well, I guess if vampires exist, so do shape shifters.

"I am guessing it was not Jacob's secret to tell. Maybe he was just waiting for you to figure it out on your own.**"**

"So Jake can…phase into a wolf? Anytime he wants?"

"Pretty much, but if his emotional get too out of control, he can suddenly phase and possibly hurt whoever is standing to close."

"You make him sound dangerous." I laugh nervously because I'm starting to think that too.

"Sometimes he can be." All of this information is overwhelming. The love of my life is a vampire and my childhood friend is a wolf. What kind of world do I live in? Not a real one obviously. We reach to movies and Edwards parks the car. My door is opened by Edward before I even get the chance to unlatch my seatbelt.

"I'm never going to get used to that." I mutter. Edward just laughs and expends his hand to help me out the car. While we walk to the building, I take a good look at Edward. His skin is pale and flawless in the dimming sunlight. Sure, he's good looking, but I just can't see myself with him. It makes my heart heavy knowing that he doesn't have someone to love. He used to have Alice, but I'm not even sure if Alice really loved him. She could have been using him for the time being. We were about to walk through the doors when suddenly, Alice appears in front of us. This can't be good.

**EPOV**

So this was her hidden agenda. Alice saw that I was going to bring Bella here. She must have been waiting her for us. Anger surfaces as a stand and stare in the eyes of the devil.

"Hello Edward." She turns and stares at Bella.

"Hello Bella. What a nice little surprise seeing you two here." Bella takes one small step back. Fear clouds her eyes, but her voice does not waver.

"Um, hi Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to see the movie that just came out, the one called An Affair to Remember." Her eyes are now fixed on me. I speak through my clenched teeth.

"You knew we were going to be here. You had it all planned out didn't you?" she puts her hand on her cheek and opens her mouth in mocked shock.

"Why Edward, why ever would you say that? I just came here to watch a movie, and I happened to see you too walk through the door." A voice comes from behind me.

"Bullshit." Bella turns around to find furious Jasper. She sighs a sigh of relief and holds on to his hand.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing?

**JPOV**

"Are you here to make a fool out of yourself, because if you are, then congratulations, it's working." I don't know what happened to me. Seeing Alice lit a fire within me. I have so much hate in me that I felt so out of character. Alice's attitude suddenly changed. She actually seeming the way she used to be, kind, beautiful.

"Jasper! Good! You're here. Come on, let's go see a movie together." Alice started reaching for my hand but I slapped it away. Hurt waves came from her, but she recovered fast.

"Don't want to see a movie? Okay let's go do something else. Ice skating, dancing, karaoke, anything you want!" Why is she acting this way? Is she trying to win me back? Well, if she is, she does not know me at all. I hate karaoke.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Not now, not ever."

"WHY NOT?"

"Do you seriously not know, or are you just playing stupid to make us feel bad for you?" Bella grips my arm.

"Jasper, there's no need for all of that." I looked at her. I was going to say something, but thought better of it. She's right. All I need to do is just walk away from all of this. I grabbed Bella's hand and started walked back outside, but Alice violently grabbed my arm.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily." I didn't want to draw any attention, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alice, I do not love you anymore. I'm with Bella now so let. Me. Go." Alice let go of my arm, but she pounced on Bella and bit into her neck. Bella screamed from the pain. I threw Alice across the room, grabbed Bella in my arms and ran outside, while Edward stayed back to take care of Alice. I went to a spot in the parking lot where no one was around. I put Bella down. She was withering in pain. I immediately put my mouth on Bella's neck and sucked the venom. I have gotten a better control on my need for blood, but that control was just lost. I knew the venom was out of her system, but I didn't stop. I couldn't find it in me to stop. More, I needed more of her blood. One minute I'm sucking Bella's blood, the next I'm all the way on the other side of the lot. Edward. He lifted a passed out Bella in arms and ran back to his car. I fought everything inside me to not go after them. Bella's blood was like no other I have tasted before. It left me wanting more of it. But I will not kill her. Her life means more to me than her blood. What have I done?

**EPOV**

** "**Get out of the way Edward." Alice snarled.

"No, Alice, I won't let you hurt her more than you already have. She didn't do anything wrong." I still could not believe that Alice bit Bella. I do not want that fate for her. She should get the chance to grow old, and have kids. Hopefully Jasper will get the venom out her system before it spreads.

"SHE TOOK JASPER AWAY FROM ME!" Alice showed me a type of crazy I have never seen before. She looked like the monster humans believe vampires are.

"Bella is not the reason why you and jasper are not together anymore; you are."

"Well so are you! But made Jasper believe that all of this is my fault! You are just as responsible for this as I am."

"I know, and I regret every waking moment we spent with each other. I need to go check on Bella; see if she isn't turning."

"I hope she is, it'll show her not to mess with MY man." Alice was shaking with anger, and it was pretty obvious she had more she wanted to say, but I walked away. Seeing like this, like a person I do not recognize, pains me. I loved Alice, she meant a lot to me, but now, I just want to rip her head off. I walked outside and found Jasper. Bella was lying on the ground, consciousness threatening to pull her under. Jasper was killing her. He already got the venom out but he is still sucking. I cannot let him kill her. Ran up to them and threw Jasper as far as my strength would allow. I moved quickly, lifting Bella into my arms and brought her to my car. I gently put her in the back seat and drove her to my house. I did not want to risk Charlie seeing her this way.

**BPOV**

I woke on a bed in a room I didn't recognize. I tried to sit up, but my head protested against it, so I lay back down. Where am I and what happened last night? Thinking about that question, all my memories of being at the movie theaters with Jasper, Edward and Alice came rushing back to me. Alice; she bit me. She jumped on me and bit me. I reached my hand up and touched my neck. There were bandages on it. I tried to sit up again, moving slower this time, and looked around the room. I heard voices coming from I'm guessing to be downstairs. I pull the covers off me and I'm relieved to see that I still had my clothes on. I get out of bed and walk to the door. It seems foolish, but I'm too scared to open it. I have no idea whose house I'm in. a killer could be waiting for me downstairs. Then I hear his voice, and I can't get the door open fast enough. I reach a set a stairs and walk down them slowly and carefully. I do not want to fall and risk getting an even bigger headache. I walk into the living and smiled at what, actually, more like who, I saw. Jasper was standing with Edward and a man I'm guessing to be their father Carlisle.

"Ah, Bella, you're awake." Carlisle said as he walked my way. Carlisle looked so tired. He had dark circles under his eyes. It must be because of me.

"How does your head feel? It must be killing you." Carlisle's smile reached his eyes. No matter how tired he looked, he was still extremely beautiful.

"Yeah, um, it hurts pretty bad, but I'll be okay." I said. My hand impulsively reaches up and touches my neck. A woman standing by the large glass wall with auburn colored hair walked up to where Carlisle and I were standing.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. I am truly, deeply sorry about what Alice did to you yesterday." She looked so sincere, so kind. I instantly knew I liked her. I gave her a warm smile.

"No, don't apologize, it's my fault." Jasper immediately spoke up, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Bella, don't you dare say that. What happened last night is not your fault." He was gripping me by my shoulders, his hold getting tighter with each word.

"Yes, Jasper, it is my fault. If I didn't get involved with you, we would have never been in that situation last night."

"Bella, if you and I never became involved with each other, I probably would have ripped Alice and Edward's heads off by now. But you showed me that I didn't need to use violence. You are the one who told me to give Edward another chance, to let him explain himself. And I did, and now look where we are. Edward and I are back to where we were before. And it's all because of you."

"But what about Alice?"

"Alice had her chance but she blew it." Edward cut in.

"Jasper was willing to talk to her, but instead of acknowledging that, Alice decided to come up with some…plot, to try to get Jasper back.

"I still can't help but feel like all of this is my fault." Then I heard a voice from the back.

"Some of it is." She said.

"Don't say that Rosalie." Said the buff guy standing next to her.

"What Emmett, it's true. Jasper told her about what we are and could have stayed away but she didn't; she brought this on herself."

"Rosalie, that's enough." Carlisle said. So the girl with the golden hair is Rosalie. I made a mental note to stay away from her. The guy is Emmett. He walked over to me with a goofy grin on his face. He pulled me into a bear hug and my feet lifted off the ground.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. Don't take anything Rosalie says personally. She hates all humans." I felt all my heat rush to my face as my cheeks grew red. I heard Emmett's booming laugh and blushed even more. Emmett finally covered from his laughing coma.

"Oh, man, it's gonna be fun having you around."

"So where's Alice?"

"We don't know. She didn't come home last night. We thought it would be best if we just let her be alone for a while. Give her some time, and when she's ready to come back she will." Carlisle said answering my question. My cell began to vibrate it my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the tiny screen.

"It's Jake." I wasn't sure if I should pick it up or not.

"Go ahead and answer it. We'll let you have some privacy." In a blink of an eye, the room was empty. Esme was the last to leave. She gave me a quick hug and pulled away.

"I'm glad you're okay." She smiled, rubbed my shoulder, and then she was gone.

"Hey Jake what's up?" should I tell Jacob that I know what he is? I shouldn't. Is he going to tell me about it? I know he's not going to. Edward said it's not his secret to tell.

"Hey Bella, what happened yesterday? One minute we're watching a movie, I fall asleep five minutes, and the next thing I know, you're gone." I touch my neck.

"You were not sleeping for five minutes Jake; it was way longer than that."

"Fine, ten minutes. I was out for ten minutes."

"More like two hours. You missed the whole movie."

"Jeesh Bells, sorry about that. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"It's okay, the movie was boring anyway." A long pause.

"So…where did you go anyway?" I get the feeling he already knows. As if he just wants me to say it. I won't give him the satisfaction.

"I had a few things I needed to take care of."

"Really, like what?" I'm not a good liar, but I tried my best to think quickly.

"I had to run some errands for Charlie."

"What errands?" Now I was getting annoyed.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Jake got an edge in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just trying to keeping safe from-" He stopped speaking, as if he's said too much.

"Keep me safe from what, myself?"

"Maybe; you do tend to make stupid decisions about the people you hang out with."

"Goodbye Jake."

"Bella wait, I'm sorr-" I didn't hear the rest because I hung up the phone. My being with Jasper is not a stupid decision. Wait, maybe it is. I probably shouldn't have gotten involved with him. No, I can't think that. I need Jasper, and he needs me. I want to call Jacob back. Let him finish apologizing, but I can't bring myself to do it. I don't feel like talking to him anymore. Jasper walks into the room just as my stomach growls. He laughs at the sound.

"Someone's hungry."

"Yeah, I guess so." Jasper grabs my hand and leads me to the kitchen,

"Come on; let's get you something to eat."

**Alright! That's all for now! I know I know, Alice bit Bella! But Bella won't be a vampire…at least not yet anyway ;) so Jake and Bella got in a mini fight. I'm not sure if I want to make Bella hate him or not. You decide! You tell me where you think Bella and Jacobs relationship should go, and do not forget to review!!!!!!!**


End file.
